


'tis the season.

by queencrank



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Candles, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Early Mornings, F/F, Family Dinners, Fireplaces, First Kiss, Fluff, Gingerbread Houses, Hand Jobs, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Lap Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Meet the Family, Mermaids, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Snowed In, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering, holiday baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencrank/pseuds/queencrank
Summary: Advent Calendar - 2016/17.(or - 24 jalph drabbles. some smut. some not. some holiday themed. some not. a new one each day of december until christmas day. enjoy!)EDIT : instead of doing a whole new one like an actual not lazy person would do, i decided to rewrite these bc they are. Not Good.





	1. let your heart be light

**Author's Note:**

> starting things off with some good old cliche fluff

Over the sound of the fire, Ralph can hear Jack's banging around in the kitchen, but he decides to stay planted in front of the warm the fireplace gives off, knowing that the rest of his father's house would be hellishly cold in comparison.  
_Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_  floats through Jack's phone, which has been left on the coffee table, and Ralph tucks his feet beneath him as he stares out the window at the snowflakes floating past. Around his shoulders, there is a soft blanket draped loosely, and he pulls it closer to himself, resting his chin on his knees  

'Sorry I took so long.' Jack's voice is quiet, but it still makes Ralph jump, and he looks up at his boyfriend, standing in the middle of the living room, holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. The redhead shifts awkwardly from foot to foot, so Ralph smiles and pats the cushion beside him. Jack silently hands him a mug and sits down.

As soon as Jack is seated, Ralph rests his head on his shoulder and takes his free hand, lacing his fingers through the taller boy's, Frank Sinatra’s voice filling the silence for them.

Jack rubs his thumb over the side of Ralph's hand distractedly, humming under his breath to the song, twisting to press a kiss to the crown of his head. By now, Ralph has realized the song is playing on repeat. He glances up at the other boy, about to inquire about his supposed hatred of Christmas songs, but thinks better of it when he sees Jack's peaceful expression, devoid of the usual crumpled-ness he was used to.

_You don't fool me, Jack Merridew._

Jack catches his stare, and flushes, free hand stopped in it's idle tracing over Ralph's arm.

'What?'

'Nothin'.' Jack bites his lip, then smiles at Ralph nervously.

'Tell me,'

'You.' It's a simple answer, and one that seems to satisfy Jack. His nail continues to trace patterns up Ralph's forearm, and yet he doesn't continue the song, now aware that Ralph is listening. Ralph lets it go, instead taking his first sip of the previously-forgotten hot chocolate, swallowing even though it scalds his tongue.

_You don't fool me one bit._

 

The silence stretches between them again as the song fades out, and Ralph waits patiently for Frank Sinatra's voice to once again float through the phone's crappy speakers.

'Ralph?' Jack's voice is soft, like a small child's. Ralph hums in answer, glad of the distraction from the bright fire, his eyes sore from its light and smoke. The redhead falls silent again, and Ralph sees that the blush colouring his cheeks blocks out the freckles that cover his face. Again, silence falls between them, now borderline awkward.

'Iloveyou.' It's blurted out quickly, drowning out the first strains of the song. Ralph barely catches the three words, but understands anyway, and smiles at the taller boy serenely, squeezing his hand.

'I know.' Two simple words, and Jack begins to deflate, disappointed that the words were not repeated, and then, 'I love you, too.' 

Relief is brighter than any fire, lighting across Jack's face and erasing the harsh lines. He surges forwards, hot lips meeting Ralph's almost roughly, not caring when the blond's hot chocolate sloshes in the mug, almost spilling over the rim and into their laps. His hands come up to the shorter boy's cheeks, thumbs rubbing over his cheekbones as he breaks away, laughs, and pushes his forehead to Ralph's. 

'I love you so fucking much,' It’s said with a quick kiss pressed to his lip between every word.

Ralph smiles and tries kissing back each time, barely having time to, swept up in Jack's elation. His hands cup Jack's elbows, thumbs rubbing across his hot skin. When Jack is finally finished the feverish attack, he settles back onto his knees, refusing to let go, pushing his forehead to Ralph's. Again, the three words are muttered beneath his breath, and then the silence lays itself between them once again.

At one point, the phone had locked itself, cutting the music app off from the repeated song, the only sound in the room their breathing and the crackling of the fire. Ralph welcomes this new silence, finding it much more comfortable than the previous. And although he welcomes it, he isn't opposed to breaking it either.

'I love you with my whole heart, Jack Merridew.' 


	2. pull me closer (part one.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> afterglow and cuddling im a hoe :')

'Wow.'

Jack presses another kiss to Ralph's shoulder, then rolls off him to flop onto his back.

'Yeah.' Ralph rolls over ungracefully onto the bed, chest heaving. Jack’s arm pushes under his shoulders and pulls him against his side, ignoring the smell of sex that hangs above them.

'How are you feeling?'

'Sore.' Ralph shifts in Jack's arms, groaning when he stretches, and Jack presses a kiss to his temple, grinning.

'Do you want me to kiss it better?'

'Piss off.' Ralph jokingly pushes at his shoulder, causing Jack to pull him closer and press messy, wet kisses all over his face.

When he convinces him to stop, Ralph stills and presses his cheek to his bare chest to listen to his heartbeat. Jack makes sure not to breathe too deeply, watching him sweep the pads of his fingers over his collarbones. Ralph is ridiculously focused on his task, and it’s adorable.

'You don't have to keep your arms all stiff like that.' It surprises Jack, and he looks at Ralph to find his eyebrows raised expectantly. The taller boy flushes and adjusts his hold on him, his free hand tracing up and down his spine. Ralph nods with approval and settles back into the rhythm of his movements.

 

They lie in silence, and Jack is sure that Ralph has fallen asleep, his hand faltering on it's track over Ralph's spine.

'Don't stop. That felt nice.' Ralph's voice is heavy with drowsiness, and Jack obliges, continues to trace his fingers in nonsensical patterns over his spine.

'You're awfully bossy tonight.' He says teasingly, and the blond hums in response, arms working under his back to pull him close. Jack smiles at the ceiling, hand trailing up his back to push into Ralph's hair, rubbing the tips of his fingers across his scalp gently, eliciting another hum from Ralph as he settles his entire weight onto Jack.

 

Minutes slide by in peaceful silence as Jack continues to run his fingers through Ralph's hair. Eventually, Ralph's breathing slows and he stops shifting against the taller boy. Jack stills immediately, fearing that any movement will wake the other boy, barely breathing as he waits for Ralph to fall deeper into sleep.

When he's sure that the blond is pretty much dead to the world, Jack takes a deep breath and lets his head fall to the pillow beneath him, able to rest since he now knew that any movement he made in sleep wouldn't wake Ralph.


	3. we're badly damaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post!island bc i need to do more angsty jalph :')  
> they're twelve bc canon my dudes

Ralph stares at the column of smoke until it’s barely noticeable against the grey of the sky. He sits at the stern of the boat, cheek resting on his forearm, watching the black water churn beneath the boat, as the sun sets in the sky and the clouds go orange and pink.

Hearing footsteps, he tenses, nails pressing into the rail. This newcomer was more than likely not friendly.

All of his friends were now dead or savage or a million miles away.

He turns, eyes landing on Jack’s. The other boy says his name, softly, and Ralph clenches his jaw. The silence stretches again.

Someone has combed the leaves and twigs from his hair, washed the paint from his face, and put him in new, clean clothes, a spitting image of the boy in the black cloak and ruffled collar that he first met, if not gaunter and with new horrors and ghosts shining behind his eyes.

The image of the boy before him was almost enough to wash away the image of the beast who killed innocent boys and hid behind a mask of red, white and black. Almost.

If only that image wasn't burned behind his eyelids. 

'What do you want?' His tone is void of all hostility, just soft and broken down, but his body language screams another story. Jack shrugs, looks at his feet. Ralph purses his lips, then turns back to the dark waters, letting the silence stretch, uncomfortable and tense and not at all like the one Ralph had enjoyed moments before.

'I'm sorry.' The words are sudden and rushed, and all in all, quite lame. Ralph scoffs, picking at the dirt that has settled under and around his nails.

'For which bit?' He asks, addressing the water below him as he remembers the conversation on top of the mountain, just before their first meal, when Jack first broke Piggy’s glasses. _I’m sorry. About the fire, I mean._

Jack recoils like he’s been slapped.

'All of it.' He manages after a moment, and Ralph scoffs again.

'Alright. If that's all you wanted -' Jack coughs and Ralph turns away again, hearing him step away.

'Yeah. I'll uh- I'll see you - I'll see you.' Ralph doesn't reply. He can hear his breath, the shifting of clothes, then a long sigh, and footsteps as the other boy retreats.

 

He can feel Jack's presence long after he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i've said that the drabbles would be around 1000 words each but i didnt see how i could write twice as much as what i have without it being redundant and all
> 
> also i know this is kinda bad i promise im good at angst ive just been doing a lot of fluff and smut recently im outta practise


	4. pull me closer (part two.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early morning sex bc the aesthetic is gr8

The bedroom was filled with the grey light of dawn, but Ralph had been awake for hours.

He had carefully clambered off of Jack just as the sky was lightening, and went to the loo. When he returned, and found that Jack had fallen back asleep, he climbed into the bed and settled into the empty space beside the other boy, and settled himself down, watching Jack and waiting for him to awaken.

In sleep, Jack forgets all the stresses of school and life, the all but constant anger wiped from his features, and peacefulness smoothing his crumpled expressions and making them lax.

 

Birdsong soon fills the room, causing Jack to stir, his eyes screwing shut further, turning onto his stomach to hide his face from the offending light. Ralph laughs and runs his hand down Jack's back, kissing his shoulder blade. Jack makes a sound somewhere between a moan and a groan, rolling back onto his back and pulling Ralph close, pushing his face into the crook of his neck.

'Good morning.' Ralph closes his eyes when Jack's warm lips press to his skin, and Jack grumbles in response.

'Ye'h.' Jack's voice is raw and hoarse, and Ralph grins. The blond sits up, pulling Jack with him, fingers combing through his tousled curls in an attempt to somewhat tame them. Jack makes the noise again, shifting himself to sit against the headboard.

'Wha' are you doin'?' His question is muffled by a long yawn and another lazy kiss pressed to Ralph's shoulder.

'Waking you up.'

'St'p it.' Jack nuzzles his face further into Ralph's skin, and he hums, pulling himself away from Jack, ignoring the whine he earns as his boyfriend reaches for him, chasing his warmth.

'Alright then. I'll get dressed, you can go back to sleep and...' He leans forward again, kissing his ear and whispering his next words, 'Miss this great opportunity to have me ride your cock.' Jack whimpers, grabbing Ralph's hips before he can climb from his lap, pulling him back against him. He presses kisses to the shell of his ear, rolling his hips up.

' _Ralph,_ ' His name comes out in a throaty growl, the sound sending shivers up Ralph's spine.

'Say my name again, love,' Ralph moans into his cheek, gripping at his hair, moving against the growing hardness of Jack's length,

'Don't tease me, baby.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.' Jack's teeth find his neck, his fingers gripping his biceps. After sucking a mark into the tanned skin of his throat, Jack pulls back to look up at Ralph.

'Can I fuck you? Please?' Ralph nods, chest already heaving as he lifts himself up onto his knees to allow Jack to adjust himself, holding the base of his member. Slowly, he lowers himself onto his cock, blunt nails pressing into the fleshy part of Jack's shoulder. The taller boy lets out a sharp breath, long and low, kissing the inside of Ralph's arms, watching through short lashes as Ralph moves up and down on his length, rolling his hips slowly.

He curses under his breath, hands going to Ralph's waist.

'Fuck, you're so fucking hot.' Ralph leans forward to kiss him, messy and rushed. His hand grabs at his curls, tugging at him sharply, the other landing on his cheek with a slap, digits pressing firmly against the sharpness of his cheekbone.

'Shit, baby, I love you so much.' He says it as soon as Ralph pulls away, lips swollen from the roughness, and he immediately surges forward again, this new kiss equally as desperate as the first. Jack's fingers dig into Ralph's ribs almost painfully, making the blond moan in need.

Jack holds the other boy still, thrusting up into him slowly, painfully slowly, moaning obscenities against his lips as he does so. Neither of them notice when Ralph spills his seed onto his stomach, hot and sticky, both boys completely wrapped up in Jack's words and movements as he too nears climax.

'Fuck, baby boy, you look so good riding my cock like this - I just wanna - _fuck_ , oh fuck, _Ralph_ , I wanna fuck you like this every fuckin' morning, baby boy.' He bites at the shorter boy's bottom lip halfway through his mumbled words, and the other boy moans into the kiss, barely flinching at the sharp pain. Jack breaks the kiss to press his head against Ralph's shoulder, heavy and sweaty, lips on the end of his clavicle. He rotates between every nickname he had previously given to Ralph, his name, his last name, and nicknames he's never heard before, each title strung right after each other, with well-placed curses woven between them.

The string of names and curses ends with _fuck, fuck, fuck_ , progressively getting louder and louder, accompanied with a sharp snap of his hips. Ralph wraps his arms around Jack's shoulders, pulling him closer and pressing his cheek into his curls, moaning loudly as the boy beneath him climaxes with a long groan, slumping into him.

 

They kneel like that for a long time, Jack quickly softening in Ralph, their breaths hot on their already sweaty faces. Then, Ralph collapses back onto the bed as Jack settles back onto the pillows, pulling Ralph in to press a kiss to his sweaty hair, letting his eyes slide closed.

'Good mornin', love.'


	5. when your heart beats next to mine (part one.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one that is two parts fuck wit ya boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired bc i was talking about first kisses wit a friend and like the slut i am, i was like 'lol what would a jalph first kiss look like'  
> then i was like 'lol what would a jalph first time look like' i need to s t o p

'You should probably get back to the game.'

'It's okay. I like sitting here.'

They are thirteen, sitting behind the bleachers, hidden partly by a tree that hangs from someone's property onto the school ground. Their knees are touching, and Ralph is so close to taking Jack's hand in his and holding it.

But Jack was like a wounded animal when it came to these things, and Ralph didn't want to scare him off after all the hard work he's done.

'They won't miss you?'

'Nah. Plenty of decent players out there,' he nudges Jack's knee with his and pretends that he doesn't notice the dark blush that blocks out the taller boy's freckles, 'None of them are as good as me, obviously, but there's enough of them to make sure we don't lose the game.'

'I don't want the team to lose just because you're hanging out with me.' Afraid that Jack was going to get up, Ralph touches his arm gently.

'Hey, Jack. You shouldn't...' Slowly, carefully, he lets his hand drop down and lay over the other boy's, his pinky finger wrapping around Jack's hesitantly, '...I really like being hanging out with you.'

The taller boy jumps, shifts his hand, and Ralph half expects him to get up and mumble some poor excuse, shuffle away, blushing all the while. But he slowly pushes his fingers through Ralph's, holding on like he was made of glass. After a moment’s pause, he pulls their entwined hands into his lap as he hesitantly slides closer.

They sit in silence like that for a long time, pretending to watch the football game taking place a few meters away. Ralph rubs his thumb over Jack's hand and ignores the burning in his cheeks. He  watches Jack from the corner of his eye, chewing at the inside of his cheek, studying his expression, trying to figure his feelings out.

Jack was hard to read. Always was. Ralph suspects that, as time goes by, he'll become easier to decipher. But as of right now, he is drawn shut tightly, and Ralph hasn't quite been able to crack him open.

The redhead wears a near-peaceful expression, betrayed only by the detail that he chews at the thumbnail of his free hand, apparently deep in thought.

But, knowing Jack, he was probably as far as could be from his calm exterior.

Ralph looks away as Jack turns to him suddenly, grip tightening painfully on his hand, making him wince.

'Can I... can we... I mean - ' The other boy takes a breath to steel himself, relaxing his death-like grip on Ralph's hand, 'I want to kiss you. Is it - Can I? Can we, y'know...?'

Impossibly, Ralph grows even pinker, but he nods slowly, shifting until he faces Jack.

'Yeah.' He nods again, quicker, and Jack nods once in response, taking hold of Ralph's forearms, then shifting to his shoulders, then cheeks, licking his lips quickly as he stares at Ralph's.

 

The kiss is long, and starts off gentle and chaste, lips closed tight and Ralph's fists balled in his lap, eyes remaining open. Then, Jack grows more adventurous, and more sloppy, leaning into the kiss and opening his mouth slightly. Ralph reaches and clasps Jack's elbows, letting his eyes close as he relaxes into the kiss. It's too long, awkwardly long, full of even more awkwardly prodding of tongues, hitting of teeth, and mumbled apologies.

When the two finally pull apart, Jack actually sighs, slumping forward, then whines, long and low in his chest, hands dropping to Ralph's lap. When the blond opens his eyes, he finds that the redhead was the easiest to read as he has ever seen him, face slack and full of plain and simple adoration and amazement.

It doesn't last for very long, as he notices Ralph's stare, and the serenity of his expression crashes and burns, is replaced with the common insecure nervousness of preteens exploring themselves and the things they liked.

'What? Was it bad?' Ralph shakes his head, then ducks it, rubbing at the back of his neck.

'No. It was. Really nice. I just... I find you nice to look at. And to kiss.' Jack blushes deeper, and scoots away, scratching at his face in an subtle attempt to hide himself. Ralph notices, touches his knee, and Jack flushes deeper, abruptly standing, glancing at his watch.

'It was nice hanging with you today, Gornick, but break is over soon, and I gotta get to choir. Uh... Catch ya later.' Bright pink, the other boy does a weak hand-gun gesture before blanching and spinning on his heel, shoving his hand and clearly beating himself up about the double hand-guns. Ralph presses his fingers to his still-tingling lips and grins after him like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was so awkward i love it my sweet sons


	6. blanket snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ralph get snowed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snowed in bc have i mentioned how i love cliches? bc i love cliches.

The snow is falling thicker than Ralph excepted it to, piling high on the windowsill and blocking the door.

The power had gone out, and Ralph watches Jack hold his lighter to the final stumpy, melted candle before turning toward him. Ralph retreats from the window, pulling his jumper closer around himself and shivering in the chill of the cabin.

'Too bad there isn't any firewood.' Ralph kneels in front the empty, dark fireplace, staring at the cold stone in yearning, and Jack carries a candle over, setting it on the floor by Ralph, kneeling behind him and pulling him close, dealing a blanket over Ralph's shoulders.

'There're other ways to keep warm, y'know.' He presses a kiss to Ralph's jaw, and Ralph silently wonders how his lips always seemed to light his skin on fire.

'Oh?' He leans back into Jack's chest, staring at the candle.

'Well, I have a few ideas. Many of which involve little to no clothes.'

'I thought we were trying to get warm?' Ralph smiles to the small flame.

It _would_ be terribly romantic, now that he thought about it. The only light coming from the candles. He could just melt at the thought of the warm light flickering on Jack's bare skin.

'We are. But it's easier to warm each other if we're naked. Body heat and all that sciency shit.' Ralph hums, pushing his head beneath Jack's chin.

'I can't argue with such solid logic, I suppose.'

 

Jack has spread the blanket on the floor, leaving Ralph finds another blanket as he searches for something to make it more comfortable.

Returning from the hall, Ralph finds that Jack has tossed the couch cushions down, blanket on top of them nose and arranged each lit candle to surround the makeshift bed.

'Pretty sure that's a fire hazard,' Jack looks up and brushes his hands on his jeans, 'Besides, there are several perfectly good beds that we could use, all of which would be much more comfortable.'

'I thought you wanted romantic and sappy. This my romantic and sappy.' Jack stands in the middle of all the candles, so Ralph has to hold the blanket out of the way as he picks his way around the flickering lights. When he stands in front of Jack, he carefully sets the quilt on the floor by their feet, then straightens up to cup his cheek, taking his hand, then leans in, kissing him gently. When he pulls back, Jack laughs nervously.

'Shit, dude, I know you're better at all this romantic shit, but at least pretend that I'm at least half as good as you.' Without answering, Ralph slides his hands up under Jack's shirt, kissing him again as he slowly, achingly slowly, pushes the garment up his torso. Jack hums into his mouth, fingers curling into his hair. Ralph slowly goes down to his knees, refusing to break the kiss, until Jack is nearly bent double. Finally, they separate, and Ralph presses a soft kiss to his navel as he unbuckles Jack's belt and slowly pulls the fly on his jeans down. His eyes go up to meet Jack's as he tugs his jeans down slowly, then his briefs, kissing along his hipbones as he reaches for Jack's hand.

Jack threads his fingers through Ralph's and holds on like he's a lifeline, swearing under his breath when Ralph's breath ghosts over him as he stoops lower to guide his jeans off his feet. Ralph straightens again and finds Jack's gaze, adjusts his hold on his hand, then leans in, taking the head of his cock in his mouth, pressing his tongue against the very tip and hollowing out his cheeks. Jack sways and groans, pressing down on Ralph's head in an effort to get the familiar warmth of his mouth around his whole length. Ralph raises a brow in warning, and Jack groans again, dropping his hand to his shoulder.

'Ah... Fuck, baby, you know I don't do well with teasing.' Ralph lets his member fall from his mouth and smiles sweetly up at him.

'Better get used to it then.' Jack squeezes his hand and whimpers, wishing there was something to support him. Ralph takes his length back into his mouth, lips now wrapped tight halfway down his shaft and working down slowly, barely coughing when his lips touch his pelvis.

He holds Jack's gaze for a long moment, holding completely still, then starts to slowly bob his head. Jack lets out a string of curses, fist in Ralph's hair again, and Ralph lets it slide, enjoying the blissful expression on the boy's face.

'Fuck, Ralph, I'm gonna - ' Jack whimpers and squeezes his hand tightly, distantly disappointed in himself for not lasting longer 'I'm gonna come, baby - oh, _fuck_!' His come spills down Ralph's throat, hot and thick, making him gag. He pulls off his cock and swallows, wrinkling his nose at the taste.

'See? You can be alright at romantic and sappy.' The blond murmurs, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Jack laughs, sinking to his knees to press kisses to his throat.

Ralph slides his fingers through Jack’s curls, combing through his hair as he hums, knowing that there will be several hickeys waiting for him to cover later. Finally, Jack pulls away from his neck after nipping his pulse point, and looks in disgust at his clothes.

'Anyhow, I think you're much too overdressed for this occasion. You should probably take all that off.' He helps Ralph out of his clothes, leaning back as the blond settles against the cushions.

'What do you wanna do? I've already come, and I'm shit at blowjobs.' Ralph shrugs, pulling him down and pushing their foreheads together.

'You're half decent at handjobs. There's always that.' Jack nods, taking Ralph's cock in his hand, stroking it slowly as he kisses him. Ralph pushes his tongue into his mouth and runs it over his teeth, across Jack's tongue and touches the roof of his mouth, hands going to his cheeks. Jack's thumb runs across his head, and he snaps his hips up into his hand, whimpering as he pulls back for air. He stoops to mouth across his chest, murmuring sweet nothings into his skin as his fingers run over his cock.

'You're so beautiful, y'know that? Fuck, baby, you're gonna kill me one day, I know it.' Ralph whimpers again, too far gone to truly process his words. His fingers card through Jack's curls, then he presses a kiss to the top of his head.

The taller boy mumbles the shorter boy's name into his skin over and over, like it's a prayer, and he's a damned man begging for forgiveness. Ralph groans into Jack's hair, hips twitching into his hand.

'You gonna come, baby?' Ralph nods, throwing his head back and keening loudly, barely restraining himself. Jack looks up to see his face, and Ralph meets his eyes as he smirks, 'Come for me, baby, c'mon...' He speeds up his strokes, and it doesn't take much for Ralph to come undone in his hands, collapsing onto his elbows and whimpering Jack's name as he comes into his hand. Jack cleans him off as best he can, then wipes his hand on his jeans, leaning forward to kiss Ralph's forehead, resting the back of his hand on his cheek. Ralph's chest heaves, and he gives Jack a tired smile.

'Told you that you could do romantic and sappy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started prewriting the chapter to go out on Christmas Eve and??? it's so??? kinky??? like gd me where did that come from


	7. when your heart beats next to mine (part two.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWO SMUT FICS IN A ROW BITCH U TRIPPIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my awkward virgin sons :')

The weekend Jack turns sixteen, Ralph's father leaves town for the weekend, leaving him with an empty home and thousands of possibilities, something no adult with a teenage son who has a significant other should do.

 

Jack sits cross-legged on his bed, combing through the music on Ralph's phone.

'Dude, you have like, no good music.'

'How about you sing me something then?' Ralph lies with his head in his lap, watching him with mild interest, 'I still think you should get back into that stuff.'

'Hell no.'

'Why not?' When Jack doesn't answer, he takes his phone from him, 'I need to text my dad, anyways.'

'What are you saying?' He clasps his hands and brings them next to his cheek, fluttering his lashes and donning an exaggerated accent, 'Oh father, I'm such a good son, I don't do anything even though I invited my boyfriend over to 'hang out'. Aren't you proud of me?' Ralph rolls his eyes and doesn’t look away from his phone.

'No. I've just told him that my boyfriend's a twat and I was thinking of maybe shagging him when I invited him over, but now I'm thinking of breaking it off.' Jack visually perks at his words, but keeps his tone cool.

'Wow, you and your dad sure have an odd relationship.' The phone chimes, but Ralph ignores it, setting it on his chest and closing his eyes. Silence falls over them, and Jack ponders his words.

'Were you really thinking about that?'

'What? Breaking up with you?' The blond opens an eye to look up at him.

'No, y'know - shagging. Us. You and me.' Ralph flushes and shrugs.

'I dunno. I guess. I mean - The thought _has_ passed through my mind a few times.'

'Do you... Do you still want to?'

'Guess so.'

'Are you sure you're ready? 'Cause I'll drop it if you aren't.' Ralph nods, sitting up and turning to him.

'I think so.'

'I don't want you to regret it,' Jack sits up, looking at Ralph seriously, 'I don't want you to feel as if you have to just because I mentioned it a few days ago.'

'I don't feel pressured. I'm ready, Jack.' Jack straightens his back, and then it hits him that he literally has no idea where to start.

'Uh...' Jack sits back on his feet, hands on his thighs.

'Are you ready? I get it if you aren't - I won't tell anyone.' 

'No! No - I'm ready. I just - I don't - Where do you want me to...?' Ralph smiles, moving against his headboard.

'Do you think I'm some kind of expert?' Jack flushes, and Ralph grins wider, motioning for the boy to come closer with his hand.

'Come here,' Jack edges closer, then carefully climbs on top of him, looking down at him nervously, 'Kiss me.' It was a simple statement, not a request and not quite an order either. Still, Jack looks at Ralph, studying his expression. He appears peaceful, the shaking of his hands barely noticeable as he shifts below the older boy. Jack hates the way his own hands shake when he lifts one, cupping Ralph's cheek and brushing his thumb across his lips, like he saw his father do to his mother once.

Their noses bump when he finally leans in, and they jump apart a few inches, then go back in, Jack tilting his head more.

It's been a few years, and there is still improvement to be done with their kisses. When in public, Jack barely holds Ralph's hand, and they're barely left alone those days. The kiss is less clumsy as their first was, but clumsy by any standard nonetheless. But Ralph doesn't mind, and neither does Jack.

When they pull apart a few moments later, Ralph bites his lip and takes hold of his wrists.

'Touch me.'

'Where?' Although Ralph holds his wrists, he doesn’t bring his hands anywhere, and Jack openly looks over his body under the guise of finding where to touch first.

'Anywhere.' Jack keeps his right hand on Ralph's cheek, sliding his left hand down his neck and torso, then back up his stomach, hesitantly pushing the blond's shirt up, letting it bunch beneath his palm. He looks to Ralph for approval, who's eyes have slid closed.

'Take it off.' Ralph sits up for him, raises his arms above his head, and Jack sits back after removing the garment.

Ralph is pinned beneath him, now shirtless, and he studies his exposed form, face burning, taking in the other boy's form. He hadn't expected him to look like he does - tanned and spotted with strategically placed moles that were good targets for his lips.

When his eyes, and fingers, have mapped over every inch of Ralph's chest, Jack leans down and presses a kiss to his sternum. Ralph breathes sharply through his nose, fingers tightening around Jack's right wrist. Jack uses his free hand to unbutton his own shirt as best he can, shrugging it from his shoulders when it hangs open off his form. He watches it fall, and when he looks back at Ralph, he has opened his eyes, and he feels too exposed beneath his piercing gaze, and makes a mental note to stop doing the same to him, knowing it must be ten times worse with his steely eyes. Or he would, if Ralph hadn't spoken.

'You're so beautiful.' His voice is raw, and he releases Jack's wrist to spread his fingers wide against the redhead's freckled chest, looking at him in awe.

'You should talk.' He mumbles, making sure to not downright deny Ralph's statement like he desires to. The blond smiles up at him again, and he's starting to lose count of the times he has done it this afternoon. Starting to lose count of how many times he gets lost in those smiles.

'We should probably take care of the rest of our clothes, right?' Jack nods, and Ralph slides his hands down his torso to unbuckle his belt and pull it free. After he's tossed their belts and trousers on the floor, he pulls Jack down to hover over him fully.

'Last chance to back out, Merridew.' Jack looks down at him for a long moment, then drags him into a kiss.

'Wouldn't dream of it.'

'Fuck me, then.'

 

Jack has seen a handful of porn movies, and suddenly wishes that he had seen more. Nowadays, when he had a hard on, he simply thought of Ralph when he jerked himself into a tissue. Ralph turns over onto his hands and knees, sliding his shorts down around his knees.

'Would it be easier on the floor?' He asks over his shoulder as he passes back a bottle of lotion on his bedside table. Jack looks from the bed to the carpet-covered floor, then nods.

'Yeah. More sturdy.' They climb off the bed and onto the floor, and Ralph rests his cheek on his forearm.

'Do you want me to do anything before I... Stick it in?' Ralph hesitates, then shakes his head.

'I'm good. You can go.' Jack nods, pulls his length from his shorts and coats it in lotion.

'Are you ready?' Ralph nods, and Jack slides in as slowly as he can, surprised he was able to refrain from coming before now.

 

Ralph whimpers when he slides in, rocking his hips back slowly to get used to the new feeling. When he grows used to it, Jack moves his hips as slowly as he can.

His thrusts are messy and uncontrolled, snapping hips forward so suddenly that Ralph lurches forward, or barely moving at all. He grips Ralph's hip with one hand, and holds the base of his cock with the other. Even with the added support, he still pops out of Ralph or misses his entrance several times, apologizing each time he jabs at his thigh or rear instead.

As clumsy as he is, Ralph feels much better than his hand covered by a tissue does, and Jack nears climax easily and quickly. Without either of them noticing, Ralph had already spilled onto the carpet below them, his climax buried beneath the grunts of Jack and the moans and whimpers of Ralph. Jack collapses forward as he peaks, moaning long and low as he spills into Ralph, teeth latching on his shoulder as an extra hold on the blond as his hips snap forward and twitch as he comes down from the high. He rolls off Ralph and looks up at the ceiling, seeming to address it when he speaks, tone distant.

'Could we do that again sometime? Preferably soon?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik that usually i stretch the stamina of two 16 y/o boys to be that of pornstars but for this i was like 'faith no they are 3 and it's their first time they will literally nut after 2 mins of making out' so it's a lil more realistic in this one
> 
> also i was v close to writing 'no thats gay' after ralph said for jack to sing to him but im not complete trash


	8. i'll hold your hands ; they're just like ice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on baby it's cold outside

'Damn, it's gotten really bad.' Ralph turns away from the kitchen window, pushing his foot into a boot.

Snow falls heavy on everything outside, blanketing everything in thick, muting white. There is little wind to disturb it, yet it still presses against the window and begs to seep into the warm interior of the house.

'Should you even go out when it's like this?' Jack steps up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist. Ralph notes the concern in his tone and smiles, resting a hand on his arm.

'I'll be fine.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure,' Ralph looks back and lets Jack kiss him, 'and besides, I gotta make curfew. If I'm late again, my dad will kill me.'

'It's only 8. Your curfew isn’t until 10.'

'My curfew is 10 when we're on good terms, and let's just say we aren't the best of friends right now.'

'Still, you've got forty minutes. It's a twenty minute walk.'

'In good weather. It'll take twice as long.' Jack sighs, pulling away from Ralph, causing him to think that he might leave him alone to get dressed. Instead, he pulls his hat from his head as soon as he pulls it on, holding it away from him as he ignores Ralph's indignant cry.

'Jack, please,' The blond smooths at his hair, and Jack frowns, stuffs the hat in his pocket, 'I don’t have time for this today.'

'Make time.' He cages him against the kitchen counter, untying his scarf and pulling it from his neck.

'I gotta... I gotta get home.'

'You'll freeze out there, baby.' Jack presses a kiss to his cheek, slowly unzipping his coat.

'Then lend me a sweater.' Ralph tugs at the one that Jack has on, and the redhead smiles into his neck at the slow change of heart.

'I thought you wanted to get home.' 

'My dad will understand. He wouldn't want his only son risking his life, now, would he?' Jack hums, kneeling at Ralph's feet and pulls the lace of one of his boots loose of the tight, neat bow Ralph had tied it in. He unlaces it and carefully pulls it from Ralph's foot, kissing his knee. Ralph sighs and leans on the counter, and Jack does the same to the other boot, not kissing his knee this time. Ralph whines at this, which makes Jack press his index finger to his lips. Ralph hops up onto the counter as Jack crosses the kitchen to hang up the outerwear, taking his sweet time.

Jack slips between Ralph's legs, and they immediately lock around his waist. He leans in, planting his hands on either side of Ralph and presses light kisses all over his face, specifically avoiding his lips. Ralph tries to tilt his face to try and get him to, but Jack holds his chin firmly in place.

'Call your dad.'

'Why?' Ralph is breathless.

'So he doesn't think you're half frozen somewhere and send an army after you.'

'He will, if he knows that I'm spending the night here.'

'Who says you're here? Get one of your weird friends to cover you.' Ralph bites his lip and obliges, first calling one of his friends, Jack doesn't catch - or care - who, then his father. Jack doesn't listen in, instead rubbing warmth across the chilled hand not occupied by the phone, blowing on the skin and pressing kisses to his knuckles and fingertips.

'Alright. I will. Bye.' Ralph smiles again after he hangs up, and leans in for a kiss. Jack lets him steal one, then pulls away.

'Go to my room and get ready for me. I'll give you ten minutes.' He lets him hop down from the counter, squeezing his rear as he passes, smiling when Ralph squeaks and casts a glare over his shoulder, 'You're pretty. And I'm gonna make you some tea, first. Warm you up.'


	9. flour in your hair

'Alright. So, how much flour do we need?'

Jack checks the recipe pulled up on his phone, leaning on the counter, taking a bite of an already-baked snickerdoodle as Ralph wipes at his flour-covered jumper.

'2 cups.' It's mumbled around a mouthful of cookie, and if Ralph was standing in front of him, he'd be treated to a face full of cinnamon sugar. He wrinkles his nose and turns to the bag of flour, becoming very aware of the taller boy's presence when Jack’s arms wrap around his waist, and his chin presses into his shoulder, the scent of cookie washing over him.

'Uh... What else do we need?' Jack absent-mindedly rattles off the measurements of the rest of the ingredients, barely glancing at his phone. He begins to sway back and forth, and Ralph sighs.

'What do you want?'

'I can't hug my boyfriend?' Ralph mumbles something under his breath, then twists to throw a fistful of flour at Jack. The redhead recoils, then narrows his eyes. The blond turns back to the bowl, not noticing as Jack reaches into the flour bag and retrieves his own handful.

'This means war,' his whisper is hot in Ralph's ear, and he squeals as white covers his hair and shoulders.

'Not fair!' His voice rises high in indignance as he turns back to Jack, swiping the flour from his hair and onto the floor, 'your hands are bigger than mine!'

'Should've thought of that before you started this.' Jack tastes like cookie when he kisses Ralph, and they both scramble for the first ingredient they can find without pulling away. Before Jack can grab anything, Ralph grabs an egg and pushes it into his hair. Jack groans in disgust as thick egg whites drip down the sides of his head, and he wipes at his hair with flour-covered hands. He growls at Ralph, then pushes the forgotten bowl out of the way, lifting him almost effortlessly onto the counter. Ralph wipes egg away from his face before kissing him with vigor, not noticing as he knocks over the open container of cocoa powder. His hands are in his hair, despite the eggyness, and Jack presses forward until his head knocks against the cupboards. A mumbled apolgy is lost between their lips and hands, and more ingredients are tipped and pushed aside in their hurry.

Jack's hands are curled in Ralph's jumper, pulling him from the counter and down onto the floor, taking several cans with them. They land awkwardly, and Ralph gasps into his mouth, pulling him down closer and pushing his hands up his jumper.

They end up covered in sugar, flour, cocoa, and other ingredients, their clothes coated and hair full of it. Jack pulls Ralph's jumper off, then kisses his neck, ignoring the bitterness of cocoa powder on his skin. Ralph pulls at Jack's jumper, grinds his hips up against his, a whine tumbling from his lips.

'What do you want?' Jack mumbles this into Ralph's neck. His hand works between them and presses over his groin, squeezing gently. Ralph nods quickly, and Jack grins, sitting back and pulling his sweater off.

'Use your words, baby.'

'I want you to fuck me, right here. Right now.'

'What's the magic word?' Jack knew he was being excessive, but he smirks down at Ralph. The blond whines, smacking at his chest.

' _Please_.' Jack pulls his belt off, then removes his pants and briefs.

'Actually, it was Alakazam, but please works too.' Ralph scowls at him over his shoulder as he turns onto his stomach. Jack grins down at his back as he works his jeans down his hips and around his ankles, pulling them off along with his underwear. He sits back on his heels, slowly stroking himself as he looks around them. Finding the bottle of canola oil, strewn away but still closed and half full, he grabs it and pours some in his hand, rubbing it over Ralph's entrance, then his half-hard length. He caps the bottle again, then sits back, stroking himself while staring down at the boy below him until he's fully hard. Then, he thrusts into him, slowly, and Ralph gasps,  trying to find purchase from the flour-covered tile below him. Jack leans down until his stomach is pressed flush to Ralph's back, thrusting into him slowly, firmly. Ralph pushes back against him, jerking himself quickly.

'Faster,' his cheek is pressed to the tile, eyes screwed shut and free hand balled into a tight fist by his face. Jack grips his forearm, reaching around him to wrap his other hand around the one that's wrapped around Ralph's member. He does as he is told, moving his hips at a quicker, harder pace. Ralph moans into the linoleom, lifting his hips higher into Jack. Jack kisses Ralph's shoulder, groaning into his skin

'You're so perfect, baby. God, I'd fuck you for _hours_ if I could - ' Jack's murmur is interrupted by a long, low moan, and Ralph whimpers in reply, conflicted in which way to move his hips - into their joined hands or into Jack's hips. In the end, he remains still save for his quick strokes over his cock. Jack moans into the crook of his neck now, breath washing hot over Ralph's cheek.

'I'm gonna cum.' It's whispered into the tile, and Jack almost misses it. Almost. He moans, speeding up both movements, eager to bring both Ralph and himself to climax. Soon, Ralph comes unravelled in their hands, legs and arms giving out as he collapses beneath Jack. Quickly, Jack releases his forearm and holds his hips into the air, finishing with three final thrusts, peaking with a loud moan and collapsing on top of Ralph, barely catching himself on his elbow. He rolls off the blond, kissing his upper arm, and making a face, chest heaving as he catches his breath.

'Flour and cocoa powder tastes like shit, man.' He mutters, and Ralph rolls over to cuddle into his chest.

'I hope you realize that I'm not cleaning this mess.'


	10. let's make a (gingerbread) home together

Jack sits at the dining room table, and Ralph half sits on his lap, half stands.  He's bent over a half-built gingerbread house, eyes narrowed in concentration. His lips are pulled over his teeth, and his tongue sticks out slightly as he pipes a thick line along the edge of the piece of gingerbread he holds. Jack watches with a faint smile, digging his phone from his pocket as he pops a sweet in his mouth. He snaps a picture, and Ralph's eyes dart to his for a split second, questioning silently.

'You looked cute.' He clarifies. His phone gallery was filled with almost nothing but pictures of Ralph, all in various places, all of him with varying expressions. All of which Jack finds adorable.

Ralph rolls his eyes and returns his focus to the task at hand, but Jack notes the blush creeping up his neck.

'Stop eating all the decorations.' Ralph mumbles as he fits another piece to the newly-iced one, and Jack grins smugly at the back of his head as he pops yet another sweet into his mouth. Without looking up, Ralph pushes the bag out of Jack's reach, and the redhead moans, resting his elbow on the table and propping his cheek on his hand to watch Ralph. 

'You're incredibly pretty.'

'We've established this,' Ralph hesitantly releases the back piece of the house and bites back a grin of triumph when it stays upright, much unlike the last three attempts, 'and we've also established that complimenting me will get you no closer to that candy.' Jack groans again, letting his head fall to the table. Ralph, chin resting on his hand, watches silently, unimpressed, as Jack makes a show of reaching for the bag of sweets.

'Throwing a tantrum will get you no closer, either.' Jack slumps back in the chair as Ralph half turns in his lap. It's his turn to grin smugly at Jack, picking at the engraved frills on a piece of the roof.

'You know what? I take it back. You're really quite horrid to look at, Gornick.' Ralph's brow quirks and he suppresses a grin, piping a thin line of icing along the frill. He sucks on his teeth, clearly holding back a retort of his own. The blond turns back to the table, setting the piece of gingerbread down and pulling the bag of sweets back towards him. Jack watches in silence as he places candy balls on the point of each frill with the steady hand of a surgeon, and he has to take a moment to admire his patience. He winds an arm around his waist, and Ralph sit back against him, taking a break. Jack kisses his cheek, which he wrinkles his nose at. 

'I thought I was an abhorrent creature.'

'You are. But you're _my_ abhorrent creature.' Ralph traces his fingers over the tendons of Jack's hand, nose wrinkling further. Jack traps his hand between his, grinning and leaning in to kiss his nose. Ralph reaches back, rubbing the sleeve of Jack's shirt between his index and thumb.

'I thought you were building a grand gingerbread house.' It's mumbled into Ralph's cheek, and he shrugs.

'Needs to dry for a bit.' Jack kisses his ear gently, then chews on the inside of his cheek as he stares down at their sandwiched hands. Ralph's free hand has dropped to his lap, lying lax between his thighs. He seems content enough in this position, which is fine with Jack.

Ralph's head drops back to rest on Jack's shoulder, his nose pressed into his neck. Jack looks at the scattered, yet organized, mess across the table.

'Can I have more sweets now?'

The moment lost, Ralph sits up at looks over his shoulder, pulling his hand from between Jack's.

'Ask me after this is done.'

 

Half an hour later, Ralph uses green icing to pipe a wreath over the hole that stood for the door. Jack compares the half-eaten gingerbread man that came with the kit to the hole, rising his brows.

'Look at how small this hole is. Poor guy has such a nice house, and the only reason he can get in is because he's only a torso.'

'Your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?'

'Nope.' Ralph wipes icing-covered hands on his jeans, and prepares to stand when Jack leans in, biting his jaw. 'Will you teach me, daddy?' Ralph flushes bright red, resembling the candies he had put onto the house, and stands abruptly. Jack cages him against the table, leans in their noses touch and his eyes, full of of mirth and a new discovery, slightly out of focus, are all Ralph can see.

'Do you... Have a _daddy kink_ , Ralph?' Ralph doesn't answer, and, impossibly, grows redder. Jack leans back a little to study his face, and then, carefully, wipes something from beneath his eye, then pops his index finger in his mouth. Ralph watches closely, and Jack grins crookedly. When he speaks, the newfound title is purposefully left out, but hanging on the end of the statement.

'You had some icing on your face.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u do not understand how hard i tried to not write jack calling Ralph daddy u don't understand I need a precursor for future drabbles


	11. his hand is in my hair / and his smile is on my lips; / this is gonna hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know how in you’re as sharp as a knife ralph nd jack couldnt be ~intimate~ w/o bein drunk? yeah i revisited that but not disguised under cliches and sweet fluff so uh. sad. wow. oh no.
> 
> (mentions of internalized homophobia so uh. if that isn’t your thing??? back to sweetness tomorrow probably im just v happy today and like to write sad things when im happy and happy things when im sad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo this is a new chapter bc i didn’t like the old one so uh. fuck wit ya boi some not cute things for u
> 
> the title is from adultlescence by gabbie hanna and it’s rlly nice i recommend it if ur into edgy poetry that is also kinda funny at bits

Jack hated everything about Ralph Gornick.

His easy nature, his eyes. His tanned skin.

How nice his lips felt on his.

Every so often, the cold glass of Ralph's beer bottle brushes the back of his neck, brings Jack back to the knowledge that this warmth buzzing in his stomach was just the alcohol. That _this_ was just the alcohol - Ralph's smile on his, his hands on his neck, in his hair, under his shirt, his happy little noises when he responds the way he wants him to.

Inevitably, when they wake up hungover and naked together in a few hours from now, Ralph would collect his clothes and pull them back on, don his mask of Straight Boy With A Perfect Life And A Perfect Girlfriend, refusing to meet Jack's eye as he crumbles in on himself in shame. He knew it, Ralph knew it.

 

'I think I love you,' Ralph murmurs, bringing him away from the future, hand on his cheek. Jack is silent, and Ralph laughs nervously, hugging his head to his chest, 'I do. I do - there's no _I think_. I do love you.' Jack looks up at him, knows what he wants to hear.

Forcing himself to smile, he simply kisses him again, and Ralph pulls him down to the bed, a pleased hum sounding deep in his chest when Jack works his shirt off him. He keeps his eyes trained on the mattress by his head, knowing that when their eyes meet, he'll crumble. Like he does every moment Ralph bothers to look at him. He'll meet his eyes, and crumble, declare his love for him and proclaim his loyalty, and come morning he would be alone and Ralph would be overcompensating for the things said under the cover of night, pinning his girlfriend against walls in the school halls, bite her bottom lip and kiss her right in front of him, watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Once, he had intervened, and Ralph had punched him in the eye, pretending he was coming for his girlfriend and not him, pretending that he hadn’t, for a split second, turned into him too.

'Look at me, Jack,' He whispers, and Jack is once again jerked to the present. He looks at his forehead and frowns, fingers tightening around his upper arm. 'Please.  I can’t stand it when you do this.'

'How do you think I feel? Huh? Every fucking day, Ralph,' He finally looks at Ralph, pulling back and pushing his hands down his face, 'Every day, I have to watch you pretend to be something you aren't. Every day. You pretend to be something you aren’t, and I can’t do anything to stop you.' Ralph grabs for him, whines when he pulls back further.

'Please don't leave me,' He whimpers, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Jack can't make himself pull away, not again, so Ralph pulls him closer, kissing along his jaw. 'Please, Jack. I'll do anything.'

'Anything?' Ralph nods desperately, and Jack frowns.

'I'll - I'll break up with Whitney. I'll...' He stops fully, pushing his face into his neck. Jack knows what he'll say, '... I'll come out. Tell everyone that I'm... I'm something and that I love you, we can be public and happy and together, Jack. Please.' His thumbs rub over the back of his neck, and Jack swallows thickly.

He knows that Ralph was just saying what he wanted to hear, and he was never going to do any of those things. But just hearing him say those words sent chills down his spine.

'I love you, Jack. I'd do anything for you.' Jack clenches his jaw, then looks down at him, cupping his hand over his cheek. He bends down and kisses his forehead, then down his nose, then kisses him gently, mouth opening almost immediately when Ralph's tongue pushes against his lips.

'Okay,' He murmurs, letting Ralph pull him back down to the bed.

 

And, of course, all his predictions come true the next morning.

He's woken by Ralph, carefully lifting his arm from his shoulder and sliding from bed.

'Hey,' He murmurs, watching him pull his briefs on. Ralph immediately flushes, searching the floor for his jeans, 'Do you wanna stay for a bit?' He knew he wouldn’t answer, but he wanted him to feeling guilty for different reasons as he left today.

'Can't,' He grunts.

'When are you gonna tell people?' Ralph doesn't answer, doing his fly up again and pulling his belt on. Jack sits up, 'Are you gonna tell people?' Ralph finally finishes getting dressed and turns on him, flushed and furious and sad. He storms over and grabs his face, hauling him in for a hard kiss. It's over before Jack can react.

'I love you,' He croaks, pulling away and pushing the heels of his hands against his eyes. No one speaks until he's at the door, where he looks back into the room, back at him. This whole moment has thrown Jack for a loop, 'So don't say I can't say that.'

 


	12. high above the city lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh out of college, Ralph and Jack buy themselves an apartment, and decide to break it in in the past way possible. ;)

It took them six months to find themselves a decent apartment close to both their jobs. The one they finally do find is tiny, with a bedroom that you could barely breathe in, a bathroom so small that the shower was practically in the toilet, and a kitchen with space for only one person to move around comfortably. The living space was the biggest space in the apartment, though not by much. It was filled with shitty, cheap Ikea furniture and even shittier appliances that came with the apartment. But it still had a sort of charm - as Ralph put it - and was in much better shape than others around the city that were in their price range.

 

Jack hauls in boxes filled with brightly colored decorations, various dishes, and electronics collected over the years. Ralph has two suitcases tucked under his arms, and one clutched in each hand. Jack drops one of the smaller boxes on the kitchen island with a noise of the objects inside hitting one another and tumbling over. Ralph winces and glances over his shoulder as he pushes into the bedroom and drops the suitcases on the bed.

'Careful.' He murmurs when Jack joins him in the room as he looks out the window, arms sliding around his waist, lips hot on his neck.

The view from their bedroom window left much to be desired, giving them a view of nothing but dirty street and people walking around, going about their day. Jack pulls Ralph back from the window, taking him with him as he plops down on the bed.

'We finally have a decent sized bed to fuck in.' Ralph grins at this, tracing his fingers over Jack's arm as he nuzzles into his neck.

'Wanna try it out?' Jack stills at this, and Ralph feels the grin grow against his skin. 

 

And in the blink of an eye, the suitcases are shoved off the bed, and onto the carpeted floor,

Jack climbs on top of him, popping each button of his shirt open with fast fingers, hot lips trailing over his skin. Ralph whimpers and tangles his fingers into Jack's curls, his hips rolling up into the air in an attempt to gain some sort of friction. Jack’s name is moaned as the shirt is spread open, and Jack sits back to look at him, pushing the shirt from his torso.

'Why are you stopping? You've seen me how many times?' Jack grins, gripping Ralph's wrists and pinning them above his head, leaning down to kiss his chest.

'Not enough.' He murmurs, and Ralph lets out a sharp sigh, cheek in his hair. Jack runs a hand down his stomach, stopping just above his waistband.

'Jack, please don’t tease,'

'What can I say? I love seeing you all hot and bothered.' Ralph whimpers, keeping his wrists above his head as Jack sits back once again, pulling his shirt over his head. He can hear Ralph's breathing shallow, and he grins, lifting Ralph up off the mattress, kissing his ear, nibbling the lobe gently. Ralph shivers, arching against him as he shakes the shirt from his arms to pool at his waist.

'You've seen me how many times?' He whispers when Ralph pauses for a moment to look down between them. Ralph mumbles something that Jack can't quite make out, blindly fumbling at Jack's belt, pulling it free. Jack pulls back enough to press his forehead flush to the blond's, staring at their laps.

Ralph unzips the fly on his jeans, breathing shaky. Jack brings his hands to his cheeks, running his thumbs across his cheekbones as he lifts his hips high enough off the bed for Ralph to wiggle the jeans down his hips and around his knees. They're tossed across the room then, along with Jack's boxers, and Ralph rises onto his knees to remove his own pants. Jack lets his hands fall to Ralph's shoulders, and he watches with bottom lip clamped between his teeth as the shorter boy strips.

When they're both naked, Ralph moves to lie back down, when Jack stops him.

'I want to look at your face. Stay in my lap.' Ralph rises a brow, sitting back on his heels a foot away.

'We're supposed to be breaking in the bed, and you want to take up the least amount of space? We might as well move to the couch if that's the plan.' Jack says nothing, straightening his legs and beckoning Ralph over. The blond sighs, then climbs into his lap.

'You can't reach my dick like this. How am I supposed to get off?'

'I thought you were into intimacy and romance - all that gay shit. How much more romantic can it get then gazing in each others' eyes as I fuck your brains out?'

'Wow - watch out, Shakespeare.' Ralph drapes his arms over Jack's shoulders, peering into the small space between their chests in an attempt to watch as Jack blindly guides himself into him.

A long, low moan leaves him when Jack slides up until he's fully seated in him, his eyelids fluttering shut as he move his hips up and down.

'Look at me. I want you to watch me.' Ralph does as he's told, eyes on Jack's.

Jack's brow is furrowed in intensity. His eyes are stranglely focused - Ralph always saw them as glazed during sex. He chews on the inside of his cheek, eyes flicking between Ralph's face and the small space between them. Jack then sighs and pulls him closer until their stomachs touch. It's harder to focus on the redhead's face now, but Ralph tries, tugging at the curls at the base of his neck as he studies his face.

'You're so perfect.' It clearly catches Jack off guard, for he stops the slow thrusts he had been making. Ralph shifts the angle, and moans loudly, momentarily forgetting his comments. When his attention is turned back to Jack, he notices a bright blush on his cheeks, and he smiles, rolling his hips harder against his cock.

'I love you, Jack. I love how you hate getting compliments, I love how you - ' Ralph gasps as Jack shakes himself from the stupor and begins moving up into him - ' I love... how you blink. How you breathe. How you exist.' He pitches forward to kiss the redhead.

'I love you, too.' It's almost lost in the kiss, but Ralph catches it. Holds it close, even if they said the three words every day. When they pull apart, Ralph notices that the focus in Jack's eyes has shifted and been replaced with the familiar glazed eyes and open expression, and Ralph knew he was steadily climbing to climax.

Just then, Jack wraps his arms around him and pulls him flush to his chest and pushes his face against his shoulder. He bites down so hard that Ralph stiffens with pain, and his nails bite into his skin.

'Fuck - I'm coming, baby, fucking - ' He snaps his hips up sharply, making Ralph wince. Then, he spills into Ralph, hot and thick and filling him. Ralph climbs off when Jack is finished, still surprised by the harshness of the orgasm. He watches as the redhead comes down from his high, slightly unfocused eyes landing on his shoulder and guilt clouding the bliss.

'Shit. Fuck, Ralph, I'm sorry - I didn't mean-'

'It's fine. You didn't mean to.' Jack kisses the bite mark, then inspects him for any other bumps or bruises, the balls of his fingers sliding over the deep red scratches he left on his back.

'Let me make it up to you. You didn't come, right?' Ralph nods, looking down at his erection. Jack lowers himself, and Ralph quivers in anticipation.

The wet warmth of Jack's mouth wraps around him, and Ralph breathes in sharply, gripping his hair, meeting his eyes as he hollows his cheeks around him.

'Shit - you're getting good at this.' Jack grins and visually warms at the praise, bobbing his head enthusiastically. He grips his thighs so tight that Ralph knows there will be marks the following day. He pulls back to take a deep breath, swallowing the spit that had collected in his mouth, and allows his jaw to rest as he strokes Ralph's spit-covered cock. Ralph moans quietly, rolling his hips up into his hand, hooded eyes remaining on his.

'You're so beautiful down there, Jack.' Ralph uses his fingers to tilt Jack's chin, and he feels strange saying these things instead of hearing them. But he would hear them grunted into his ear soon enough. He slides his index finger between his lips, watching whilst biting his lip as Jack sucks at it, before letting it leave his mouth with a loud and satisfying popping sound.

Jack doesn't warn him when he returns to his task, and it's all Ralph can do to not spill himself down Jack's throat then and there. He sucks with renewed vigor, his eyes never wavering from his. Carefully, ever so gently, Jack closes his teeth around Ralph's cock, barely applying pressure. His cock twitches in reply, and Jack grins, pulling back to kiss up and down his length. He begins stroking him again, sucking at the sensitive head.

It doesn't take long for Ralph to unravel after that, dissolving into a mess of thrusting hips as he spills into Jack's mouth. Jack gags, and leans over to the nearby trash, spitting the mouthful out. Ralph kisses him, ignoring the taste of himself on his mouth, and Jack grins into the kiss.

'Fuck, I love you a lot,' Jack whispers, 'I can't wait to start this life with you.'


	13. my fingers are in your hair / so let’s cut the small talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another complete rewrite

Ralph isn't quite sure what led to this sequence of events, but he certainly isn't complaining.

Crammed into a bathroom stall at a bar, another's hands on his waist, hot mouth on his neck, Ralph presses to the stall door and grabs for the boy's hair.

It might be the five shots of tequila running through his veins, but the redhead who smiled at him across the bar was insanely cute.

And an insanely good kisser.

'Can I fuck you?' The redhead whispers against his neck, already pulling his belt free. Ralph nods, pulling his hair harshly when his hand slips down the front of his jeans. The boy curses, then laughs hoarsely. 'Fiesty, huh? I could deal with that.' Suddenly, Ralph's feet aren't under him, and the boy's hands are on his arse. He bites at his jaw, grinding up against him with focused intent.

'What’s your...Your name,' He manages, and the boy laughs again, strained and quiet.

'I've told you my name,'

''m drunk.'

'I think we skip the small talk then, hot stuff. Names don’t matter, as long as you're screamin' something for me.'

'I'd... I'd prefer it was your name.’

'Jack,' He finally whispers, and Ralph whines, face pushing into his neck and fingers pressing over his shoulder blades. Jack gets his bottoms down around his thighs, a spit-slicked finger working into him and making him arch into him and moan.

'Fucking - shit.'

'I don't have any lube, so I think we gotta settle for just my hands.' Ralph nods and rolls his hips down into his hand. 'Shame, though. I'd like to see you stretched around my cock.'

'Maybe we should - fuck - do this again.'

'Maybe we should. After all, your hole feels so fucking good around my finger. Imagine what it would feel around my cock.'

'It feels good?'

'Yeah. So fuckin' good and tight and fuckin’ warm, holy shit baby.' Jack lets him down and turns him around, pushing him to the stall door with one hand and working another finger into him. Ralph cries out, loud and keening and breaking at the last second. 'Relax, beautiful. Take a breath, it's okay,' Ralph's chest is heaving and his cock is straining against the door.

'Fuck, that feels so fucking good,' He manages, and Jack kisses the space between his shoulder blades.

'Touch yourself. Make yourself come for me.' Ralph does as he's told, hand working over his cock with brisk, hard strokes. Jack's fingers crook in him and he cries out, bucking into his hand. Behind him, there's the sound of a zipper being pulled down, then the slick sound of a hand working over another cock.

'You're so goddamn hot, baby. Wanna come all over you, paint you white.' Ralph moans and pulls his shirt up under his arms, bucking against the stall door.

'I'm close. I'm already so close, fucking - '

'Come for me, Ralph. Show me how you come, baby.' Ralph climaxes with a hoarse cry of his name, slumping against the stall door. Jack's hand pulls away, but he can still hear him working at himself, his soft noises filling the bathroom.

Without warning, he spills onto his back with a groan, then steps away, pulling his pants up.

He takes his hand, pulls a Sharpie from his jeans pocket, and writes something down.

'There's my number. Give me a call when you wanna do this again. Clean yourself up, hot stuff.'


	14. you and i / safe from the world / though the world will try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late night snuggles nd spooning (◡‿◡✿)

Jack was used to waking up with hair in his mouth. Whether it was his, Ralph's, or both, it was a common occurrence.

  
The room is dark when he's jostled awake, and he blearily looks around the room, pulling someone's hair from his tongue. Ralph shifts against him, moving Jack's arm around and pushing against it like he would a pillow, and Jack groans, notifying him of his state.

'If you're so uncomfortable I can move my arm.' His voice is rough with sleep, and Ralph shakes his head, pushing his cheek to Jack's upper arm.

'No. You're comfy.'

'Clearly not, if you're trying to fluff me like a pillow.' Jack's voice is slurred, and he tucks his nose into the warmth of Ralph's neck.

'I'm fine.' Jack shrugs and rests his head back upon the pillow, sinking back into a light doze.

 

He wakes an hour or two later to Ralph moving against him again.

'Have you even slept at all tonight?' Ralph doesn't answer, stilling against him. He presses the side of his nose to Jack's wrist, and sighs.

'Can't.'

'Wanna talk?' Ralph shakes his head, then turns in Jack's arms. Jack waits for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, and even when they do, he can barely make his face out.

'No. I just wanna watch you sleep.'

'Creepy much?' Jack mumbles it around a long yawn, and Ralph shrugs.

'You don't look all stressed and pissed when you're asleep. It's a good look for you.' Jack hums, kissing at Ralph's cheekbones and eyelids.

'It's you that is the destressor in my life.' He cups his cheek, sweeping his thumb over his skin, tipping his face down close to Ralph's. Ralph wraps his arms around Jack's middle, curling his fingers into the redhead's shirt. Jack hums as Ralph tucks his head under his chin, combing his fingers through his hair gently, rubbing his fingers into his scalp slowly, idly.

Jack's lid are heavy, so he closes his eyes, fingers never pausing, running through Ralph's hair, down his spine and up his ribs, slipping in and out of a light sleep as he does.

Ralph listens to his heart as he waits for sleep to come, encompassed by the steady beat and his familiar warmth. He matches his breath to Jack's, listening to it slow then return to normal, then slow again. The fingers in his hair and running over his back feel nice, comforting him and lulling him into a near-doze, sleep edging towards him but not quite taking him, and Ralph sighs, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping that that would help sleep come over him. 

Jack's breathing has deepened and slowed, and his fingers slow to a crawl, then a full stop, hands still tangled in his hair and pressed to his lower back. Ralph tries not to fidget, knowing that if he was woken a third time that night, the redhead's patience would begin to wear thin.

So Ralph pushes his cheek further into Jack's chest and finally falls asleep.


	15. late nights, cold nights (cold coffees)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coffee shop au!!!
> 
> title is temporary but knowing me not so temporary

Every time that Jack had the late shift, the blond would be there. Sitting in the same spot at the bar, stuff spread across half the surface, reading glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. He wondered if it was just a coincidence, but he never talks to him beyond when he happened to take his order.

Every time, the blond would order a large iced coffee with two milks and three sugars, no matter the weather. He would mumble his name softly - Ralph - and slide into his seat, pulling out a textbook, a notebook or a laptop, and put his headphones in. His music plays loud enough that Jack can hear it if he strains, but he doesn't mention it.

Ralph would wait for his order, and then, if it was slow, Jack would pretend to scroll on his phone, and pretend that he wasn't staring at the way the blond's lips wrapped around his straw.

 

That night, Ralph was the only customer sitting down. Others would pop in and pop out just as quick, hunching in the light snow with steaming coffee in their hands. But Ralph sits at the bar, sipping at his frigid drink. Someone calls him, and he quickly denies it, and Jack tries not to stare as the person calls him again, then again. Finally, the blond answers, his voice still that soft, sweet tone, but edged with annoyance.

'Yes dad. I'm just at - No, dad. I'm not with anyone. I don't care that it's getting late - I'm not coming home when she's over!' Jack, knowing that some personal things were going to be said, returns to the half-made drink and turns on the loud steamer, effectively shutting out Ralph's voice for the moment.

When the coffee is completed, Jack tries not to listen in as he hands the to-go cup across the counter and watches the middle aged woman pull on her gloves, smiling at him tightly as she hunches her head and walks out the door to winter's awaiting winds.

 

A few hours later, Ralph is still sitting there, on his third large coffee, and getting visibly more annoyed with each noise his phone makes. At each chime, he sets down his pencil and angrily tap a reply in, and then grumble something as a quick reply comes in. Jack glances at his own phone for the time.

He taps his index on the counter to get Ralph's attention, tilting his head towards the door as he pulls the knot at the back of his apron free.

'We're closing now. Sorry.' The blond visibly pales at that, stuttering out what Jack thinks is meant to be an excuse.

'Oh. W-well, I... I.' Jack stares at him sympathetically, hanging up his apron.

'Do you need a ride home?' Ralph jumps at that, then chews at his lip, staring at the blank page in front of him.

'I don't want to go home.' His answer is so quiet that Jack almost misses it, but he hears it, just barely. He fishes his keys from his pocket, looking at the other boy in concern.

'Do you have any place to crash?' Ralph shakes his head, and Jack heaves a sigh, looping around behind the counter and holds the door open, gesturing with his head for Ralph to leave the shop.

'Alright. I have a couch.'

'I don't even know you.'

'I'm Jack, I hate my job, and if you don’t want to sleep on my couch, I can drop you at home. What will it be?' Hurriedly, the other boy pulls on his coat and gathers his things, ducking under Jack's arm before he swings the door shut and locks it behind them. He stands close to Ralph, hands in his pockets, waiting as he types something in his phone, and turns it off before he can get a response.

'Ready to go?' He tries not to shiver in the chill, but Ralph notices.

'You don't have a coat?'

'Forgot it today. I'll warm up in the car.' The car's headlights flash as he unlocks it, and wonders if he should open the door for Ralph. This isn't a date. You're just letting him crash at your place for the night.

He slides into the driver's seat and puts the key into the ignition, pausing to press his hands against the warm air coming from the vents.

'You can listen to something. If you want.' He motions to the silent radio awkwardly with his elbow as he pulls his hands from the vent, rubs them together briskly, then blows on them, before pulling out of his parking spot. Ralph quietly fiddles with his radio for a bit, then settles on some talk show that Jack has never heard before. He doesn't question it, driving quietly with the host's perky voice filling the silence.

 

15 minutes later, Jack pulls into his apartment building's parking lot, pocketing his keys and getting out. He waits for Ralph at the door, letting him in.

They don't acknowledge the doorman, who doesn't acknowledge them as they enter the waiting elevator and ride it up to the 5th floor.

 

Jack's studio apartment is small and cramped, but has a decent view of the city skylights. His father paid for his rent, as a sort of apology for not necessarily being present in his earlier life, except for paying child support, so he only kept the job at the coffee shop to afford groceries.

'I could make some coffee. But I dunno if you refuse to drink it like it’s meant to be, so.' Ralph quietly takes in the small room, smiling to himself as he carefully sets his bag down on Jack's overstuffed arm chair, as if he feared that the piece of furniture would explode with the slightest of pressure applied to it.

'I'm fine. Had too much today, anyways.' Jack shrugs to himself, and walks to the small kitchen.

'Oh. Um. I'm Ralph. By the way - I should’ve. But you knew that. Because of the - the coffee.' Jack rifles in his fridge, pretending not to notice the bumbling of his sentence.

'You want anything to eat? I need to get groceries soon, but I make a mean bowl of cereal.' Ralph shrugs, giving him a small smile.

'I could eat.'

 

Ralph sits cross-legged on his sofa, with his feet tucked beneath him, and he holds his bowl close under his chin. Jack notices that his lips wrap around the spoon in the same delicate, careful way as they do around a straw, and he chews at his own bottom lip, staring down at his phone.

 

After they've finished their cereal, and he's washed out the bowls, he gives Ralph a blanket and two pillows from his single storage closet, and he checks the lock, closes the window.

'Oh. Um. I should probably - do you want the bed? You're a guest, and - '

'I'm fine out here.'

'Alright.'

'Thank you.' Ralph says suddenly, and Jack hums, in a questioning sort of way, and Ralph continues in his bumbling fashion; 'For letting me stay here, I mean. It's, uh, really nice. Since I could be a murderer - which I'm not! - and could totally like, molest you or steal all your stuff while you sleep - which I won't - and you don't know me, so... Yeah. It's... A nice thing.' He slowly peters to a stop, then bites at the nail of his thumb, looking at his lap. Jack resists the urge to laugh.

'You're welcome,' He gestures to his dresser, then the bathroom door, 'you could borrow some of my clothes, if you want. Change in there.' Ralph declines, and he shrugs, taking his own pajamas into the bathroom.

When he comes out in his usual sleep attire of low-riding sleep pants and no shirt, his toothbrush hanging from his mouth as he tosses his dirty clothes in his hamper, he wonders if the feeling of being stared at is just his imagination. He quickly finishes brushing his teeth, turns off the lights, except for one lamp so Ralph could see his way around if he needed, and climbs into his bed.

'G'night, Ralph.'

'Night.'


	16. you got that medicine i need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to do a throwback to my three og drabbles so uhh pwp

Although he's never admit it, Ralph liked this power imbalance. On his knees in the hot sand, with Jack standing above him, staring down at him intensely. He squirms under his gaze, blinking up at him innocently.

Jack Merridew's fingers are locked tight in Ralph's hair, pulling tight, to the point of near-pain. The blond bites at his lip to stifle the wince, and he hears the redhead breath in sharply, shakily.

'Fuck, baby boy. You know what that does to me.' His voice trembles and has a darkness in it that has Ralph harden in his shorts. Jack leans down, pulls Ralph up to press their lips together in a bruising kiss, his fingers digging into his scalp. Then, Jack's teeth find Ralph's bottom lip, and clamp until the skin breaks, and Ralph whimpers, softening into him. He pulls back, licks the blood from his lip, then straightens up to look at him, fingers loosening in his hair.

'What am I gonna do with you, pretty boy?' He has set a lazy drawl to his tone as he casually studies Ralph's features, running his thumb across his swollen lip, under his eyes.

_God, how could someone who looked so innocent be so sinful?_

After much consideration, he clicks his tongue and sinks to his knees to get to Ralph's level. He grabs his cheeks, pulls him in for another bruising kiss, and the shorter boy moans into his mouth, grabbing for his arm.

'I wanna fuck you until the only thing you know is how to do is scream my name.' Ralph nods vigorously when Jack pulls back, chasing after his lips for a split second.

'Turn over.'

 

They strip each other of their clothes quite quickly, and Ralph settles onto his forearms, cheek pressed to the baked earth. Jack presses his cock to his entrance.

'You ready, pretty boy?' Ralph nods, reaching back and spreading himself with his hands, mumbling an affirmative into the hot sand. Jack doesn't warn him before he thrusts in, and if Ralph had been at any other angle, he would've gone sprawling forward. Jack doesn't wait for him to collect himself, thrusting into him with short and harsh thrusts, and Ralph moans into the sand, arms going slack and dropping to his sides.

'Fuck, baby boy - you're so fucking hot - so pretty -' Jack leans down and bites at his shoulder, effectively cutting off the words rolling off his tongue, if only for a moment, '-you're such a pretty little boy. _My_ pretty boy.' He bites and sucks at his skin until it bears a dark hickey. Ralph's skin tastes of dirt and salt and the unrelenting sun, but Jack knows he would be no better, perhaps worse. He speeds up the movement of his hips and Ralph wails with pleasure, fingers digging into the soft sand. One of Jack's hands finds Ralph's hair, balling in tight and pulling, the other bruisingly tight over the chief's hip.

It becomes evident in his erratic movements that he nears climax, dissolving into a moaning, cursing mess above Ralph.

 

Without a warning, Jack comes into Ralph with a low moan of his name, and he pulls out, taking a shuddering breath to collect himself, if only somewhat.

Realizing that Ralph hadn’t had an orgasm yet, Jack pushes him back into the position and pushes three fingers into him, using his other hand to jerk him off quickly and sloppily.

'When I said I'd fuck you until you forgot your name, I didn't mean I would do it exclusively with my cock.' He growls it into his ear, then nips at the sensitive skin, and Ralph moans, clearly not listening, moving his hips back into his fingers, then forward into his hand.

It doesn't take long for him to spill onto the sun-baked earth, collapsing in on himself when he's emptied, breathing hard. He's covered in sweat, face streaked with dirt, lip bleeding. Jack, having smoothed himself over to as close to perfection as he can get, caught his breath, and recovered from his orgasm, dresses calmly and casts a glance to the Ralph, eyes cool and face collected.

'You might be Chief, but you still belong to me,' He says softly, leaving Ralph to recover on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i used a title that I’ve used before but I deleted it a year ago so no one is gonna remember the original fic that was titled with this


	17. late nights, cold nights. (cold coffee) - part 2

Ralph wakes with a feeling a brief confusion, the unfamiliar smell of week-old cigarette smoke and strong coffee grinds catching him off guard. The light filling the room is much too bright for his single window, and he looks around in tired bewilderment, belatedly registering the blaring of an alarm, sounding from across the room, and in turn, belatedly realizes he isn't in his bed. Someone across the room groans, and the creak of a bed signals someone sitting up, the alarm shut off mid-ring.

'Mornin'.' Ralph jumps, looks across the room. The redheaded barista, the nice cute one - Jack - sits up in the bed, sheets pooled around his waist. He is shirtless, and Ralph tries not to stare.

(Again.)

'How'd you sleep?' Jack pushes the covers back, and Ralph is both relieved and disappointed that he isn't naked. The blond settles back on the pillows, pulling his phone from his bag as the redhead stretches, yawns, and shuffles into his bathroom.

When he turns on his phone, he is surprised that it lacked the usual amount of missed calls and texts that he received from his father after doing something he wasn't supposed to and shutting off his phone to ignore his reply. Only one notification sits on his screen. 

 

 

> [ _ **DAD**_ :  32 minutes ago] Do that again and I'll transfer you to America to live with your mother's parents.

 

Ralph sets his jaw and resists the urge to throw his phone across the room, instead leaping from off the couch, combing his fingers through his hair to tame the wild bedhead, no matter how poorly.

Jack slips from the bathroom, fixing the jeans he must've put on in there, a red t-shirt in his hands. He's still shirtless, however, seemingly forgetting that he was in the company of a stranger.

Ralph says nothing as he slips by him into the bathroom, and stays in there for at least five minutes before and after he's finished. With nothing to do, he puts down the toilet seat and sits, staring at his feet and counting to 100 multiple times.

 

When he comes out, the redhead is fully dressed - Ralph takes a moment to thank any god listening - and half in his fridge, searching through it and taking random things out, sniffing and shrugging or wincing before setting it on the counter.

'Do you work today?' Ralph glances at the clock on the stove, noting the ungodly hour. Jack shakes his head and wipes his nose on the back of his hand.

'Want me to drive you home? I need to get groceries.' Ralph shrugs, chewing at his thumbnail and considers his options.

'Sure. If it isn't out of your way.'

'There's plenty of grocery stores all over the city. I'll go to whichever is closest to your house. Or a friend's house. Or wherever.' Jack throws an armful of containers into a garbage can under the sink, dumping the rest of the pile back into his fridge, nudging it closed with his hip.

'Ready to go now?'

'It's a quarter to seven. Nothing is gonna be open.'

'Where do you live?' After being told his address, Jack pauses to think.

'They'll be open by the time I get you there. You wanna go home, right? Everything is okay now?' Ralph nods slowly, even though he is trying to figure that out himself, and Jack removes his keys from where they dangle from a key rack by the door. He swings them around his finger a few times as he pushes his feet into his boots. The redhead then shoves them in his pocket and buttons his coat up to his chin, leaning on the door as Ralph quietly slips into his own boots and does up his own coat, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Jack opens the door for him, accompanied with a stupid little flourish of his hand, as if to say _This way, my lord_ , or some other corny thing. Ralph slips through the wide-open frame quickly, trying not to press to the wood on the far side as he does, and waits for the elevator to come.

 

The same doorman that was there last night is there again, a half-eaten bagel in his hand as he taps away at his monitor. Jack mock-salutes him, says his name, and the doorman grunts in reply.

 

Out in the parking lot, Ralph watches his breath come out in white puffs in the chilled morning air as he waits for Jack to fish the keys from his pocket and unlock the car.

When he turns on the car, the same talk show floats through, the morning host's calmer voice replacing the woman from the night before. Although Ralph listened to the channel regularly, he could never remember the hosts' names, although he was sure they were probably generic. Jack sniffs and then yawns, stretching behind the wheel as best he can, then starts driving.

 

Driving makes Ralph anxious, even though he'd been doing it since he was 16. Whenever he does, he sits tense in the driver’s seat, fingers locked tight and exactly at the accurate positions, no matter how many times his friends told him to relax.

Jack was a different story. His shoulders are loose and his fingers lax around the faux-leather, his index tapping on the top of the wheel with the beat of the upbeat song that now floats through the car's speakers. His eyes dart about the road, although there are barely any cars, alert even with his apparently relaxed demeanor.  
Ralph decides he likes that about Jack.

 

The drive is as silent as it was the night before as he drives across town to drop him outside of his house. He bends down to look at Jack, who is slouched over the steering wheel to meet his gaze.

'Alright. Cheers, then.'

'Cheers.'

 

A while later, Ralph shuts himself in his room to avoid his father, sets up at his desk to revise for his finals - although he had spent at least four hours at the coffee shop the day before, he had gotten little done. He flips to the page he had it open to the night before, expecting it to be blank. Instead, he finds a phone number and ten words, small and neat and written across the page at a diagonal.

 

 

> _**20 3482 4809** _
> 
> **if you ever need a place to crash just call me**
> 
> **-jack**


	18. title??? fuck no lmfao

Jack hopes the blush on his cheeks isn't too apparent.

Ralph's father and his fiancé sit across the table, the trio making idle conversation over chicken and waters. Every time Jack glances at Ralph, he is calm, face in a serene smile as he speaks to his future step-mother about school, stabbing at his salad with one hand.

Acting as if his other hand wasn't wrapped around Jack's cock.

Jack tries not to make any sound, and he's glad that no one directly addresses him, as he's sure his voice would be strangled and weak. Ralph's thumb trails over the head of his cock in the way that usually has him moaning and dissolving like warm putty in his hand. But now, his knees just jump up to knock up against the underside of the dining table, rattling the dishes, and Jack takes a long gulp of water to hide his moan, apologizing hurriedly when he swallows. He looks sideway at Ralph, who's face is one of innocent concern, both emotions feigned impressively well.

'You alright, babe?' He has released his cock and has his utensils hovering over his barely-touched chicken, poised to slice. Jack nods and takes another drink. Conversation starts up again, and Ralph carefully slides his napkin from his lap into Jack's,  covering his cock with it, and stroking him slowly, teasingly as he chews on a green bean. Jack cuts into his half-eaten chicken breast and hopes desperately that the arousal isn't too apparent on his face. He covers a moan that threatens to spill out with a cough as the woman seated across from him turns her attention to him.

'So, Jack, what do you do for fun?' Jack pauses, chewing on his lip.

'I used to do choir.' He shrugs a shoulder, and the woman smiles pointedly.

'Do you seek to persue a career in music?'

'I'm not quite sure what I want to do yet, ma'am.'

'Well, son, there's plenty of time to figure that out,' Ralph's father interjects, and Ralph's hand stills as if he knows what's coming next, his muscles coiling, 'Ralph here is in the same boat.'

'I know what I want to do, dad.' The tone that Ralph adopts reveals that it was a conversation that he had many times with the elder Gornick. He opens his mouth to continue, but all that comes out is a quiet yelp, and his future step-mother glares at him, as if to say _Not now_. Ralph sinks down in his seat, but picks up the motions of his hand, an angry expression on his face that tells Jack that he wants him to come so they can finish their dinner and disappear into his room.

Jack bites down on his lip, easily peaking and spilling into the napkin, his grip tightening around his fork. He watches, in a half daze, as Ralph balls up the used napkin and slips it up his sleeve to get rid of later, then helps Jack resituate himself, covering the zippering of his fly by clearing his throat.

'So, Eleanor, how is the flower shop going?' Jack finishes his chicken quickly, downing the rest of his water as the woman lights up at the change of subject to something more favourable than Ralph's desired career path.

 

Thirty long minutes later, after everyone is finished and the table is cleared, Ralph and Jack stand.

'We're going upstairs. I'll leave the door open.' The adults don't acknowledge him, and he herds Jack into the hall, pausing by the waste basket to all-too obviously drop the cloth napkin into it.

'Goodnight, dad.'


	19. i wanna skin you with my tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a year since i first wrote my??? faves i luv my gals
> 
> rewrote it but the idea is still there

Ralph and Jack practically fall into the former's bedroom, laughing and grinning so wide their cheeks hurt.

Jack pushes Ralph up to her door, pushing it closed in the process. Her hand works up her uniform blouse, palm curving against her breast as she kisses her firmly.

'You're so fucking hot,' She whispers, biting at her lip when she moans. Pulling away, she unbuttons the top two buttons of her shirt before grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her up, practically throwing her onto the bed. Ralph gasps when she bounces, struggling to sit up on her elbows.

'Could you maybe not mandhandle me so much?' She snaps, trying to stay serious. Jack hums and pulls her sweater vest over her head before climbing on top of her, biting at her throat.

'I could. If only you didn't like it so much.'

'I do not!' She protests, but it weakens when Jack lifts her leg up onto her shoulder, moving back to get a better look at her.

'How wet you are says differently - look at you, baby. You're soaked.' Jack pushes her plaid skirt up around her hips and pulls her knickers to the side to press a finger into her. Ralph keens, teeth pressing into her lip as she casts a nervous glance out the window.

'Fuck, Jack, w-we can't. My dad's gonna be...' She trails off in a moan as two of Jack's fingers ease into her, thumb pressing to her clit.

'What was that?'

'F-fuck you,' Jack hums, dropping to her knees before her, dragging her down the bed into a better position.

'Gladly,' She reaches up to unbutton the rest of the buttons on her shirt, spreading the garment apart so she gets a nice view of her heaving chest, the pretty bra she wears. Then, she pulls her knees open and leans over her to plant a kiss to the inside of her thigh.

'Ser... Seriously, Jack, we can't. I-I...' Her hand goes to her head to push her away, but when her mouth latches to her clit, she gasps, grabbing at the back of her head and pulling her closer. Jack smiles into her cunt, fingers sliding over the back of her thighs.

'You taste really fucking good,' She murmurs into her, more vibrations than anything. Ralph arches off the bed, a pathetic whimper the only sound she can manage.

'Jack, please. I... I need you.'

'What do you need, sweetpea?' Jack lifts her face, and Ralph whimpers at the loss.

'More. More. Something, I dunno, I dunno, please, baby.' Jack returns to her task, a finger sinking into her cunt. Ralph's voice goes hoarse and she pushes her cheek into the pillow. She adds another finger, supporting Ralph's hips when she arches off the bed and into her mouth. She curses softly and screws her eyes shut, biting her lip to muffle her moans. Jack grabs her hand, thumb tracing along the curve of her wrist.

'You're so perfect,' She murmurs into her, humming when Ralph whimpers.

'Jack,' She breathes, pulling at her hair, painfully hard, 'Don't stop. Don't stop, don't - I'm so close, babe, I - ' She arches further into her mouth, and Jack starts to hum whatever song she can think of, fingers working into her quickly, the flat of her tongue pressing to her cunt.

'Come for me, baby. Lemme taste you.' As if she was waiting for permission, Ralph cries her name as she grabs her head, squeezing her hand so tight that Jack thinks she’ll bruise later. She eases back to watch her face contort in pleasure, mouth open and eyes screwed shut. Her fingers slow to a stop, then pull from her, and Ralph lowers back onto the bed, chest heaving.

'That was so fucking hot,' Ralph whispers weakly, watching Jack fix her clothing for her.

'You should talk. I love watching you come.' She kisses her hipbone, and Ralph reaches for her.

'C'mere. Your turn.' Jack smiles, kissing her knee before standing.

'Sorry, baby, I gotta go. Besides, your dad will be home soon.' Ralph watches in dismay, still quivering, as Jack climbs out of her window and drops down into the backyard, climbing over her fence and disappearing out of sight.


	20. touch my mouth & hold my tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was gonna be one part but it was taking too long so the second part will be up later

The next time Jack comes over, there is no risk of parents walking in on them.

It's impromptu, the invitation murmured in an empty girls' bathroom, the stall cramped and Jack's lips warm on her shoulder.

'Jack, we can't. Someone could walk in.' Jack holds her against the stall door, and Ralph's muscles quiver as she grips onto her with her legs.

'I want you so _bad_.' Her voice is strained, and Ralph whimpers, arching into her, fingers pushing into her hair  

'Come over after school. My dad's out of town.' Jack huffs, kissing the crook of her neck. Her hand works into the space between their bodies and then down in between Ralph's thighs. Ralph whimpers, pushing her face into her neck and whispering her name. After a moment, she remembers where she is and lets herself down, unlocks the stall as she kisses Jack, long and lingering before slipping from the bathroom, smoothing her hair and pulling her school uniform sweater vest back down over her stomach, fixing her skirt.

 

An hour and a half later, Ralph pulls Jack into her house. Jack twists, guiding Ralph into the kitchen, pressing her up against the counter.

'Upstairs, baby,' She moans, and Jack picks her up, sets her on the counter, glancing up at her as she rolls her tights down her thighs. 

'But I thought your dad was out of town?'

'He is, but... We _eat_ here.'

'Exactly. Which is what I plan to do with you.' Ralph raises a brow, and Jack rolls her eyes, 'Fine.' She lets Ralph down to lead her upstairs.

 

The door is barely closed behind them when Jack turns on Ralph, kneeling at her feet and pressing kisses to her thighs. Her tights have fallen down around her ankles, so Ralph kicks off her shoes and pulls the tights free from her feet awkwardly, with the help of Jack. Jack pauses to toss the tights over a chair by her dresser as Ralph unbuttons her sweater as quick as she can, fingers stumbling over the white buttons. She pulls her arms from the garment hurriedly, tossing it in the general direction of the chair.

The redhead turns back to the blonde, hands wrapping around her calves as she motions with her head to move towards the bed.

'I don't want you to hurt yourself.' They shuffle back awkwardly until Ralph can sit on the bed. The blonde hurriedly pulls her skirt down her hips and steps out of the plaid material, sitting down and leaning back on her hands. Jack slowly push her knees apart, and they willingly open for her. She smiles and leans over, mouthing at her cunt over her panties. Ralph whimpers, and wishes that she wore prettier underwear than the simple white set she had put on in the morning. Jack doesn't seem to care, instead pulling back to kiss the inside of the blonde's thighs, ghosting her fingers across Ralph's hipbones and down the tops of her thighs, wrapping around her ankles. She uses one hand to pull off the plain panties, tossing them away and pausing to look at her. Opposed to the last time, it was clear that Jack had every intention to take her time.

'Look at this,' Jack leans forward, releasing Ralph's ankles and slowly spreading her lips, admiring her. 'So pretty. And it's all mine.' Their eyes meet as her tongue flicks over her clit, and Ralph can barely contain a loud moan.

'It's so _sweet_ , too. Taste yourself, baby,' Jack eases her index finger into her, then removes it and reaches up and presses the glistening finger to Ralph's lips. Without hesitation, she takes it into her mouth. and Jack moans long and low, pushing further into her mouth, down to the knuckle.

When she removes it, a trail of the blonde's spit follows the finger, and Jack barely holds back a grin as she kisses the top of her thigh.

'Take your shirt off. And your bra. I want to see you naked.'

'What about you? I haven't even seen your tits yet.' Even though her tone is indignant, Ralph pulls the tight t-shirt over her head, then unclasps her bra, tossing them away and sitting back. Jack rises up, casting off her own sweater and bra, and sits back to allow Ralph to look at her. Ralph smiles, satisfied for now, then spreads her legs further, indicating at herself.

'What did you say last time? You would eat me out until I could come by you just looking at me?' Jack shrugs, settling back onto her heels, 'Well? I'm waiting.'

 

Jack uses the thumb and forefinger of one hand to keep her spread, the middle finger of her other hand working in at a steady pace. She sucks at her clit, occasionally circling the bundle of nerves with her tongue or pressing the muscle flat against her, moving it up and down against Ralph's clit slowly, making her squirm. The blonde's hips jerk up almost uncontrollably, toes curling against the shag carpet on her floor. The redhead's name is repeated in a nonsensical chant, interwoven with curses and whimpers and little gasps as her thighs tighten around Jack's head in reflex. She pauses in her effort to push the digit deeper, crooking it in her. She succeeds in hitting a certain spot that makes Ralph arch up, and Jack recoils to avoid being smacked in the mouth. She rubs at the spot as best she can, and it doesn't take much more for Ralph to cry out. The orgasm wasn't as violent as it could be, which makes Jack frown.

She doesn't wait for Ralph to come down from her high before sucking noisily at her clit, spit mixing with the juices smeared over her chin. Almost immediately, the blonde arches into her mouth.

Within minutes of her ministrations, Ralph comes noisily, her arms collapsing from beneath her. Jack pulls back, and wipes her mouth as Ralph gasps for breath.

'Get up.'

'What?' Jack repeats the order, and Ralph hesitantly obeys, legs quivering beneath her. Jack lies down, and Ralph watches with a furrowed brow.

'Now, sit on my face.' Ralph slowly climbs up and straddles Jack's head. She groans at the new angle as Jack's tongue slides into her, her arms wrapping around her thighs and gripping the soft flesh tightly as she flicks her tongue repeatedly against her clit.

'Oh,' Ralph practically squeaks, riding at her face, ' _Oh_.' Her fingers press into her forehead, and Jack smiles into her cunt, holding her upright. 

 

They keep at it, even when Jack's neck cramps from the awkward angle, only stopping when Ralph grows too sensitive for any more stimulation. She pushes at Jack's forehead gently, then detaches, weakly climbing from her and lying down beside her.

'You okay?' Jack rubs her thigh, any sexual intention vanishing as her eyes dart over her face.

'Yeah. Fuck, baby.'


	21. touch my mouth & hold my tongue (part two)

Ralph lies beside Jack for fifteen minutes, simply staring at the ceiling as her chest heaves. Jack carefully loops her arm beneath her shoulders and pulls her close. The blonde's cheek settles on Jack's chest.

' _Wow,_ ' Jack tries not to smile too smugly, her fingers combing through the other girl's blonde locks. Ralph presses a lazy kiss to Jack's collarbone, then nuzzles her nose into her skin.

'Don't fall asleep on me. I still need to get off.' Jack only half-jokes, a small part of her actually concerned that Ralph would drop off and leave her to deal with herself. Ralph murmurs something in reply that Jack can't quite catch, her fingers smoothing over Jack's belt. Her cheek lifts from Jack's chest, ever so slightly, and she unclasps and tugs the leather strap through the belt loops easily.

'You're scarily good at that. It's kinda super hot,'

'Shh, baby. Stop talking for once. Just enjoy this.' Ralph's voice is soft, lips barely moving against hers, and Jack nods slowly, registering the sharp snap of the button on her trousers coming undone, then the sound of the fly being pulled down. Jack lifts her hips off the bed, expecting them to be pulled down over her hips, but Ralph simply runs her fingers over the rise of her ribs, down the contours of her stomach, her touch feather-light. Jack stifles a moan, biting down on her bottom lip. Ralph settles her cheek upon her hand, elbow resting by Jack's face as she smooths her fingers across the freckled skin.  
The ends of Ralph's nails run beneath Jack's breasts then up her sternum, parting to trace across her collarbones. Jack tips her head back and watches Ralph's far-off expression, hardly daring to breath in an attempt to conserve this quiet peace.

'Your skin is so nice.' Jack winces as subtly as she can when Ralph breaks the silence, but Ralph isn't looking at her face anyways. She stares down at her stomach, tracing what Jack thinks is a flower around her bellybutton. Jack murmurs a negative, which Ralph chooses to ignore. She leans down, pushing the material out of the way and pressing an open-mouthed kiss over the redhead's hipbone. She tucks her fingers through the belt loops, pulling gently. Jack lifts her hips off the bed as Ralph rises to her knees on the mattress, slowly tugging Jack's slacks down over her hips and past her thighs to bunch at her knees. Jack relaxes, sitting up against the pillows to watch the blonde as her soft lips press butterfly-light kisses to the tops of her thighs. Their eyes meet fo  a split second, and a soft smile spreads on Ralph's lips as she pushes the jeans to Jack's ankles, kissing her knees with the same light touch. Jack sighs softly, and Ralph lifts one foot from the mattress, carefully pulling the pant leg free. She presses a light, teasing kiss to the sole, smiling when Jack's toes twitch, then curl in when she brushes her thumb over the instep, then repeats for the other foot. She drops the trousers to the floor by the bed and Jack opens her legs expectantly. Ralph sits cross-legged between them, running her hands across Jack's stomach. The redhead hisses sharply, inclining her hips towards Ralph.

'C'mon, Ralph, baby... You're driving me crazy, here.' Ralph smiles, now mischievous, and kisses the inside of the taller girl's knee.

'That's the point.' Jack moans, and Ralph indulges her for a moment, even if in a minuscule way, her thumb brushing over her cunt lightly. Jack's hips jerk instinctively towards the hand that now drifts back to her hips. The blonde shifts her stance, and Jack, knowing what she was about to do, shifts further up against the pillows piled at Ralph's headboards. Ralph lies on her stomach, knees bent and feet pressed together. She rests her chin in her palms, and Jack groans in need. Finally, the smaller girl's index finger brushes down the length of her slit, almost hesitantly, the pressure increasing gently as Jack reacts, trying to angle her hips to get Ralph's fingers to where she wants them.  
After a few minutes of just running her index finger up and down the length of Jack's cunt, Ralph twists her wrist and slowly slides her middle finger into her. Jack gasps, toes curling in on themselves. She grips at Ralph's shoulder, blunt nails digging into her skin, pushing at her head.

She moans the blonde's name, and Ralph grins at the other girl's dissolving demeanor, running her free hand down the inside of her thigh. She leans down and kisses her clit, which makes Jack whimper, and crooks her finger to press up against the other girl.  
Jack curses under her breath as Ralph wraps her lips around Jack's clit, sucks at her gently. Ralph's eyes flick up to meet Jack's, then crinkle in a sort of smile when they find each other, and Jack moans, gripping tightly at one wrist, gathering her long hair away from her face with the other, tucking the fair strands behind her ears.

'You're so beautiful.' Jack's voice is strained, and Ralph is unable to reply without pulling away from her task, so she just hums as Jack rubs her thumb across her jaw. The vibrations of the sound makes the muscles in Jack's thighs tense, her fingers burying into her soft hair as she curses loudly. Gauging the reaction, Ralph hums again, longer, and Jack cries out sharply, nails digging into the blonde's scalp.

'Keep doing that,' At Jack's command, Ralph hums again, long and exaggerated, and Jack squirms beneath her, 'Shit! Fuck, baby, I'm gonna- I'm gonna come,' She whimpers, fingers tangling in Ralph's hair. Ralph moves quicker, crooking her finger and sucking at her clit noisily.

Soon, Jack cries out loudly and arches into Ralph's mouth, pulling at the hair clutched in her hands as she shudders with the orgasm. Ralph kisses her knee gently when she pulls away, rubbing tiny circles into her palms as Jack crashes down from her high.

'I... I thought you'd never done that before. _Fucking hell.'_


	22. summer lovin’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Regret Doing This
> 
> also - complete rewrite and uh. super quick grease au if u squint bc im Flirting with the idea of an au if i ever fuckin. finish my rent au
> 
> SO SO SO outta topic of holiday advent but uh. I Don't Care So Fight Me Thanks

Jack can't stop staring at the blond on the beach. His smile, his eyes, even the way he carries himself. It screams untapped innocence,  _so much different_ than anyone he knows. Just what he needs.

He approaches as the sun is setting, when he's sitting on the dock, staring out at the sea.

'Hi, um,' Although he was sure he was soft and careful, the blond still jumps, 'I um. Saw you sitting alone. And um.' He scuffs his shoe at the sun-worn wood. Jack fucking Merridew was at a loss for words. All because of a pretty boy. There turned to be unforeseen consequences for this boy seeming so different to everyone else. 'Do... Do you like lemonade? I um. Bought two.' The blond takes in his appearance, and then bites his lip, slides down the dock to make room. It isn’t the first time that he's glad he opted to leave his jacket behind, but this time, it had nothing to do with the August heat.

 

He tries - and fails - not to stare at the way his lips wrap around the straw of the offered lemonade. Although in no way is the boy trying to be coy, or attractive while drinking, it somehow makes it all the more attractive as he delicately sets the can down and swallows, then smiles.

'It's really sweet. Is everything sweetened here?' It's the first time he's spoken, and Jack realizes that he has a London accent.

'Oh um. Yeah, I guess. Darn Americans.' He lets out a nervous laugh, but it's drowned out by the blond's genuine snort. He covers his mouth, dissolving in more appropriate giggles.

'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. That was really gross, I - ' As soon as he lowers his hand, Jack swoops in for a kiss, pressing their lips together without a second thought. He gasps, jerking away, biting his lip.

'I-I. Shit. Shoot - I um. Should've asked. Sorry. Shit.' The blond smiles shyly and leans in quickly, pecking him on his lips, perfectly chaste.

'I liked it. I just didn’t expect it.'

'Could I... Could I try again?' He nods, and they lean in again, slower this time. Their lips meet, and the blond actually _hums_ , practically melting into him, hand coming up to rest on his upper arm. The kiss tastes of lemonade, and Jack can tell that this is the blond's first (second?) kiss, by the way he holds himself, the way he kisses back. Jack takes his chin in hand, lifting it up further, tongue running along the blond's bottom lip. His mouth opens willingly, and he takes the invitation, guiding him along in silence.

It seems like years, but it must've been thirty seconds, a minute tops, when they pull apart, the blond actually gasping.

'Wow.' He whispers, and Jack smiles. He takes a gulp of his lemonade, face and neck throughly pink. Jack traces his finger down his pulse.

'Yeah.' He murmurs in response, and the blond bites his lip, looking back out at the sea.

'I um. I should get going - it’s getting late. Will you be here tomorrow? W-will I see you?'

'Yeah,' Jack says immediately, lamely. The blond stands, picking up his lemonade and standing up. He's halfway down the dock when Jack suddenly remembers his manners.

'Hey! What's your name?' He calls, and the blond looks back.

'Ralph!' He answers, barely stopping.

'I'm Jack!' Ralph repeats his name and smiles, brilliantly and broadly, lifting his hand in farewell.

'See you, tomorrow, Jack!'


	23. she belongs to the sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mermaids bc im a hoe and couldnt resist doin ONE MORE lesbian jalph

The creature's hair flowed about her head like molten gold, streaking through the murky sea around her. Like a crocodile, only half of her face is above water, eyes glimmering up at the sailor above. The sailor leans so far over the side of the boat, that the lightest of pushes could send her over, lily-white knuckles going even whiter as calloused fingers curl tight around the side of the ship, steely eyes training on the girl who silently treads water.

'Aren't mermaids supposed to sing?' Jack doesn't mean to say it aloud, but the girl tilts her face back to smile, teeth white and sharp. The creature swims closer to the side of the boat, and Jack straightens up as she pulls herself up, her tail glistening silver in the moonlight.

'Do you want me to sing?' The girl's voice is already beautiful - soft, melodic. Jack bites her lip, then shakes her head, and she thanks any god listening that the rest of the crew is asleep below when the mermaid pulls herself onto the ledge of the ship wall.

Now that she was closer, Jack could see that the scales covering her tail and covering a good portion of her torso, protecting her modesty, were different shades of blue and teal, glimmering in the poor light. The moonlight forms a halo behind her head and shoulders, throwing her face into shadow. A cold, , dangerous, heavenly God. Although the sailor cannot see her, she knows she is looking her over like she did her, and shifts her weight from foot to foot.

'Come here, sailor.' It comes from nowhere, catching Jack off guard. When the words register, her mouth drys and she is unable to object when the mermaid's delicate fingers curl into her uniform and pull her closer to the edge, to her death.

She manages to stutter out a few words as the girl gracefully pulls her on top of her tail, and Jack cringes away from the slippery scales when plush lips crush to hers. The redhead forgets about the fishtail, as well as the fact that they were mere feet above a watery grave.

'I want to take you home, sailor.' The kiss has been broken, and Jack blinks, dumbly.

'...Huh?'

'Men are too cruel, and humans are undeserving of your beauty. I have watched this ship for days - the crewmen wish to throw you overboard - they believe it to be bad luck to have a woman aboard.' Jack recoils, looks around.

'I'm the captain's daughter - they _can't_.'

'And I was the daughter of a rich man, going home. That didn't stop the men then, and it'll hardly stop them now. Only slow them down.' Jack blinks again, slowly, then tumbles from the girl's lap, landing heavily on her hands and knees.

'Please. I cannot see another girl killed because of a man's cruelty. This human form you possess can be put to rest - by your own decree.' The girl has repositioned herself to have her fun resting on the deck, as if she means to follow after Jack should she flee. The redhead looks from her feet to the blonde's tawny eyes, then to the sea, seemingly endless in the moonlight.

'...Okay.'

'It's better if you strip.' Jack casts a look down at herself, then stoops to unlace her boots. _I'm sorry, father._ She removes her pants, then her jacket. _I'm so sorry_. Finally, when removing her shirt, she is left only in her underclothes. _I'msorryI'msorryI'm_ -

'I'll be waiting for you at the bottom.' Whilst Jack was undressing, the blonde had spun so her back was to her, tail dangling over the edge. She pushes off the edge, and Jack heads a quiet splash.

There's no sign of the girl when she steps closer, so Jack takes a moment to fold her clothes and set them on the deck, trying not to think of her father's face when they are found. Jack feels strangely calm when she steps up on the ledge and pulls her shoulder-length hair from the low ponytail, shaking it free.

And then, she steps out into open air.


	24. Chapter 24

When Jack gets home, the only sound is the faint music coming from another part of the apartment. He drops his keys onto the table by the door and hangs up his coat, then walks into the bedroom.

'Ralph?'

'In here,' His boyfriend's voice is faint under the music playing in the room. Jack opens the door to find Ralph lying on his stomach, in nothing but his underwear, holding one of Jack's cigarettes between his teeth, unlit, 'Daddy.' Jack flushes dark, plucking the cigarette from the other boy's mouth and setting it on the dresser and taking a moment to get into character, rolling up his sleeves.

'You know you're not supposed to play with Daddy's cigarettes, baby boy,' He turns to find Ralph pouting playfully, and walks across the room to sit on the edge of the bed, 'you've broken the rules. So I gotta punish you.' He pats his lap, and Ralph climbs into it. Jack pulls Ralph's underwear down around his thighs and rubs his rear slowly, considering his next move.

'I think... 10 would be enough, yes?' Ralph nods, 'Count them for me.'

Ralph loses count twice, resulting in a total of 20 spanks, the last especially hard. The cheek is bright red when Jack is finished, and he rubs his hand over the stinging flesh soothingly.

'You did well, pretty boy. Could've been better, but still okay.' Ralph deflates at the backhanded compliment, meekly thanking him when Jack kisses his shoulder.

'Could I make it up to you, Daddy?' Jack sighs, considering this.

'I suppose you can. Get that pretty little mouth of yours around my cock.' Ralph only winces a little bit when he slides from Jack's lap and lands on his knees between his thighs. He pulls the other boy's belt open and half-off, then unbuttons his pants and pulls his half-hard cock from his briefs.  
He glances up at Jack, who nods, then takes the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking gently. Jack moans above him quietly, hand pressing down on the back of his neck. Ralph opens his mouth further to take in more of him.

Jack's hand prevents him from bobbing his head, so he moves down until his lips touch skin and he's trying not to gag. When he looks up, Jack's eyes are closed, his mouth hanging open. Ralph moves to set his hands on Jack's thighs when the redhead speaks.

'Hands behind your back, baby.' Ralph mumbles an affirmative and tucks his hands behind his back, eyes remaining on Jack's face as he eases back up and hollows his cheeks around his shaft. Jack groans and grips at the baby hairs on Ralph's neck, idly wrapping his fingers around the fair strands.

'Fuck, just like that.' He thrusts up gently into Ralph's mouth as the blond coughs and flinches. Jack releases his neck and Ralph pulls back to breathe through his mouth and swallow the mouthful of saliva and pre-come, then he presses a kiss to the head.

'Enough,' Ralph sits back on his heels and wipes his mouth on the back of his hands. Jack grips him by the underarms and kisses him roughly.

'You're so fucking pretty.' It's hissed against Ralph's mouth, and the blond moans, leaning further into the kiss. His hands are inches from Jack's cheeks, and he whimpers when Jack's fingers wrap around his wrists and press them to his lap.

'No touching, pretty boy. You haven't earned it.' Ralph whimpers as Jack pulls him into his lap, his cock hard against his thigh.

'I want to make you come, Daddy,' His voice and eyes are pleading, hands balled into fists in his lap, 'I like it when I make you feel good.'

'Soon, baby boy.' He moves him off his lap and onto the bed, gently wrapping his hand around his throat and maneuvering him to lie down on the bed. Jack applies the slightest of pressure, and Ralph moans, arching up into his hand. Jack bends to kiss his collarbone. He moans into the shorter boy's skin, and presses his hips down against his.  
'Wanna fuck you so hard,' Ralph whimpers as his fingers tighten ever so slightly, wetting his lips.

'Then fuck me, Daddy.' Jack moans, mouthing at the limited space between his fingers and Ralph's ear. With one hand, he pulls Ralph's underwear all the way off, and Ralph angles his hips up for Jack to enter with ease. Jack tightens his hand around the blond's throat until Ralph moans, strained and breathy as he eases into him. He adjusts his hold and takes a moment to break character.

'Let me know if you can't breathe or anything, alright?' Ralph nods quickly, chewing at his lip as he stares up at Jack, making small noises as the redhead thrusts into him slowly.

'Faster, daddy.' His voice is soft and hoarse, and Jack lets up on the pressure, moving his hips quicker. Ralph's hands come up and grip at Jack's wrist, trying to gain the pressure on his throat back. The taller boy doesn't dwell on the broken rules, deciding to forget them when Ralph moves closer to whisper against his ear,

'Fuck me until I'm raw.'

Jack could've come right then and there, but he groans and tightens his hold, his hips snapping forward sharply, eliciting a sharp gasp from Ralph.

'Bit demanding, aren't you?' Ralph whimpers as he wraps his legs around Jack's middles, half-lidded eyes focused only on Jack's sweaty face.

'What're you gonna do about it?' Jack raises a brow and tightens until Ralph taps the inside of his wrist twice. Immediately, he lets up and kisses his Adam's apple, stilling his hips.

'You good?' Ralph nods, placing his hand back around his throat as he tilts his head back further. Jack returns to the previous tentative hold that just restricts Ralph's breathing, and begins to move his hips in the quick, rough motion once more.

Ralph moans once, long and needy, one hand tight around Jack's bicep as he curses over and over. Jack smiles, biting at his ear as he speeds up.

'Fuck - I'm gonna-'

'No coming until I say so.'

'Please, Daddy.' Jack's free hand wraps around Ralph's cock and squeezes until he lets out a shrill cry.

'I'm not sure if you deserve it, baby boy. You broke a lot of rules today.' Ralph moans, hips snapping up into Jack's hand as he moans his name. Jack leans in close and kisses his chest, fingers tightening around his throat.

'I'll let you come - only if you promise that you'll scream so loud that the neighbors complain.' Ralph nods quickly, breathing hoarse and forced, 'Alright then. Come for me, pretty boy.'

Keeping true to his promise, Ralph arches up into his hands, crying out as loud as he can with the lack of air. Jack moans, thrusting into him a few final times before coming as well. He groans low and arches away, before pulling out and looking down at Ralph.

He is still lost in the orgasm, eyes screwed shut and lips trembling. Jack releases his throat, noting the red fingerprints marring the golden skin, and Ralph's quivering fingers entangle with his as he pulls him close, kissing him long and hard. Jack then rolls off him and settles into the pillows, allowing Ralph to cover his hand with both of his. The blonde breathes heavily, pressing careless kisses over his hand and wrist as he yawns.

Jack's free hand slides across Ralph's chest when a brown eye pops open to regard him, still-quivering lip poking out in a pout.

'Jack - you're still dressed. That's hardly fair.' Jack sighs, knowing the other boy would not be content until he was in the same state of undress as Ralph.

Moments later, Jack's clothes are in a pile on the floor and Ralph's face is pushed to his bare chest. When he speaks, his words are muddled by Jack's skin.

'Thank you. Love you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marry christmasizzle my nizzle

**Author's Note:**

> for the entirety of the drabbles Ralph's last name is Gornick. Also for consistency's sake they'll be 16 unless specified in the certain drabble.


End file.
